La Ironía de la Perla Rota
by Raven Van Stolz
Summary: El Barco pirata Leviatán es el más temido en los siete mares, poco se sabe de su capitán, pero al toparse con una misteriosa isla que promete tener la cura para salvar a la prometida de su mejor amigo,todos los secretos de este curioso personaje se van deshilando poco a poco,secretos que tienen que ver con el nuevo tesoro de cabellos rosados que el capitán ha descubierto en la isla
1. Chapter 1

El reflejo de la luna llena se distorsionaba con el violento oleaje de una calurosa noche de verano; las ahogadas notas de un gastado piano resonaban en la cubierta de un viejo barco, aquella era la sonata favorita del capitán. Las velas del barco estaban recogidas, el ancla ya hacia sumergida en el fondo del mar, la proa estaba dirigiendo su vista hacía una pequeña isla.

El capitán miraba su vaso de ron como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, suspiró profundamente y recargo los antebrazos en el barandal del barco, sabía que el día de mañana dirigiría a sus hombres a una misión extraña a su causa; aquellos piratas rudos que estaban acostumbrados a atracar a la fuerza por primera vez tenían que actuar diplomáticamente por el bien de su mejor amigo.

-Confías demasiado en estos sinvergüenzas- le sonrió un rubio colocándose a su lado- estas aquí tan tranquilo y nosotros en cualquier momento podríamos hacerte un motín- le pico las costillas con el pomo de la espada.  
-Hmm- fingió dar un sorbo al vaso con ron, mientras fijaba su vista en la isla que tenían enfrente.  
-Sé lo que te preocupa- despeino su rubia cabellera y posó ambas manos en la barandilla del barco- es esta isla, lo juro- hizo una pausa dramática- lo juro por la memoria de mi padre, fue aquí a donde trajimos a mamá cuando…  
-No tienes que repetirlo- lo interrumpió el pelinegro, sabía cuánto le costaba a su amigo aquel recuerdo- El que me preocupa eres tu… Espero no estés equivocado Naruto, porque no hemos viajado cinco días en vano para llegar hasta aquí, sabes que no estarán contentos si no es el lugar indicado.  
\- Sasuke… sé que no todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarme, que me estoy arriesgando demasiado, pero sabes que lo hago por ella ¿verdad? –tomó a su amigo por el brazo para obligarlo a que lo viera a los ojos- accedería a hacer lo mismo por cualquiera de ustedes, son como mi familia.  
-Somos amigos, pero antes que todo sigo siendo el capitán de este barco, y si es necesario el código de conducta pirata será aplicado- con brusquedad se zafó de su agarre y caminó con dirección hacia su camarote- Si harías lo que fuera por nosotros, llévate al pelmazo de Sai- se detuvo por un momento y observo a su amigo- tienes dos personas en tu contra esperando cualquier error para desplazarte de tu rango, ten cuidado.

El rubio asintió, se dirigió al piano que se había mantenido en silencio desde que habían comenzado su conversación; el chico que cumplía la función de músico por las noches ya hacía dormido sobre las teclas, el alcohol había causado estragos en él. Naruto sabía que su amigo no era tan duro como pretendía serlo pero ser el capitán del Leviatán era una responsabilidad que no podía descuidar, además aquella decisión de viajar a la isla no había salido de improvisto se había planeado cuidadosamente desde hace medio año, y era verdad lo que Sasuke decía, en caso de que su memoria le hubiera traicionado y aquella isla no fuera la que el recordara; ya habían perdido cinco días y eso sus compañeros lo podían considerar como traición, en especial esas dos personas que lo tenían en la mira, nada lo salvaría del código de conducta ¿Y si su destino era terminar en una isla desolado? El chico tembló de solo pensarlo, pero suspiro cansado al sentarse en la pequeña cama de su camarote, mañana sería el día decisivo. El día en el que sabría si podría salvarla a ella…


	2. Capítulo 2

La isla estaba rodeada por unas grandes formas rocosas cubiertas de maleza que daban la impresión de ser una fortaleza. Conforme la isla les dejaba ver su fascinante estructura el mar parecía ceder dejando ver el agua cristalina y una arena de hermosa blancura, la profundidad del hostil mar había quedado atrás.

-Parece que a partir de ahora tendremos que seguir a pie capitán.

Sentenció un chico de una coleta alta y cabello oscuro de nombre Shikamaru.

Sasuke miró la prominente selva que se alzaba ante sus ojos, aquella era la única entrada que su navegante había encontrado, la isla parecía hermética, como si la naturaleza la hubiese diseñado para proteger aquel tesoro de la mano del ser humano. Los cuatro jóvenes piratas se miraron entre sí, y con machete en mano comenzaron a abrirse paso.

El calor era sofocante, y aunque Sasuke trajera su largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta baja, por un momento maldijo su aspecto y mirando el arma que tenía en la mano deseo usarla para cortar su cabello; según la posición del sol ya tenían más de medio día dando vueltas por la isla, Naruto parecía bastante esperanzado y avanzaba al frente del grupo junto a Shikamaru que miraba un mapa que había comenzado a trazar desde que habían llegado a la isla. Detrás del capitán caminaba tranquilamente un pelirrojo que a pesar del sudor que caía de su frente no se inmutaba por el cansancio ni por las condiciones climáticas, Gaara era el médico tripulante del Levíatan, otro de los hombres abordo que se había interesado por la historia de Naruto y en cuanto supo al respecto de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo en viajar al misterioso lugar.

-No puedo creerlo- Shikamaru se detuvo abruptamente.  
-Es tal y como lo recuerdo- un nudo se formó en la garganta del rubio, no podía contener la emoción.

Ambos se habían parado en seco sosteniéndose de dos grandes árboles, frente a ellos se encontraba una laguna; Sasuke y Gaara corrieron a cerciorarse si lo que los hombres veían no eran alucinaciones y con asombro sus ojos se regocijaron con una hermosa vista, el agua de la laguna era de un extraño color turquesa que nunca habían visto, a lo lejos se podían apreciar unas rusticas chozas que reposaban sobre el agua y estaban conectadas por un muelle, la atmosfera en aquel lugar era diferente al resto de la isla.

-Alguien no pasara el resto de su vida viviendo solo en una isla desierta- Gaara miró con sorna a Naruto.  
-Ya estamos aquí, por favor no perdamos más tiempo.

Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo, entendía el tono de su suplica, no tenía más tiempo… cada segundo que ellos perdían, era un segundo que se le iba de las manos a ella. El capitán los miró con decisión y mirándolos a los ojos los hizo entender que era tiempo de avanzar, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que les esperaba.

Ignorante de toda situación, una joven de largos cabellos rosados dejaba que el viento jugara con ella, la brisa marina acariciaba sus mejillas, la sombra de un gran árbol frutal no dejaba que el sol dañara su delicada y pálida piel, sobre su oreja izquierda descansaba un hibisco de color morado aquella era su flor favorita, combinaba perfecto con el vestido blanco de mangas largas que usualmente llevaba.

-Sakura, despierta- aquella voz parecía lejana- eres tan floja…- su amiga rodo los ojos.  
-¿Puedo dormir un poco más?- bostezó perezosa mientras estiraba los brazos.  
-Tienes todo el día durmiendo, tu situación empieza a ser preocupante, eres como los jabalís que caza la señora Tsunade.  
-Cómo te atreves a comparar a tu amiga con un jabalí- tratando de fingir enojo se puso de pie- sabes que no puedo evitarlo.  
-Lo sé- Ino cambio su semblante por uno serio –y no era mi intensión despertarte pero esos sucios seres han logrado a entrar a la isla.

Sakura se impresionó al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, hacía más de cinco años que nadie había podido entrar a la isla. Al ver aquel barco pirata la noche anterior pensó que pasaría lo de siempre, que tratarían de entrar, al no poder hacerlo se rendirían y se irían, esa era la historia de la isla desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso no es posible Ino, hace años que nadie puede entrar en la isla, además muchas personas creen que nosotras estamos extintas, que somos una leyenda.  
-No sé qué pretendan esos piratas, pero Tsunade me ha enviado por ti, quiere que todas nos resguardemos.  
-Pero… si su insistencia es tanta, no crees que podrían tener algo urgente, quizás alguien importante a quien salvar y por eso estén aquí.  
-No seas ingenua Sakura, por favor ya no lo seas ¡Son piratas!- la miró con reproche.  
-Tengo un extraño presentimiento- se llevó las manos al pecho – vamos a ver qué sucede.

Ambas chicas se adentraron en la selva, conocían a la perfección la isla que podía ser la perdición para cualquier aventurero que no conociera todos los secretos que esta albergaba.

El capitán del Leviatán se encontraba sentado frente a una mujer rubia de cuerpo exuberante, su mirada transmitía su fuerte carácter, tenía todos los elementos que la hacían resaltar como la líder de la pequeña población que habitaba la isla; soló una mesa de madera los separaba a ambos, los demás chicos permanecían de pie.

-Gracias por recibirnos señora, el hombre que se encuentra frente a usted es el capitán Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre a mi izquierda es Shikamaru Nara el navegante de nuestra tripulación, el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki el segundo al mando y su servidor Gaara…  
-Podrían dejar las formalidades a un lado- Sin dejarlo terminar lo interrumpió el haber escuchado el apellido Uchiha había hecho a Tsunade ponerse nerviosa, aquel apellido le traía malos recuerdos, esto no podía ser nada bueno- no entiendo cómo pudieron encontrar esta Isla, no aparece en los mapas, hace años que nadie había venido a perturbar la paz de este lugar y ahora ustedes…- respiro profundo tratando de recuperar la calma- no me trago su cuento de venir en son de paz ¿Podrían explicarme como llegaron aquí?

Naruto junto sus manos y pasó saliva, sabía que era ahora o nunca, con permiso de su capitán dio un paso al frente.

-Hace muchos años cuando yo era tan sólo un niño mi madre contrajo una rara enfermedad que ningún médico podía diagnosticar, su nombre era Kushina; mi padre en su desesperación busco ayuda por todos lados hasta que un viejo marinero le habló de esta isla, así que los tres emprendimos un viaje hasta aquí…  
-¿El nombre de tu padre era Minato?  
-Sí, ese era su nombre- Naruto se sorprendió al saber que la mujer recordara el nombre de su padre.  
-Jamás olvidare a tu madre, su cabello rojo es algo que no se ve todos los días- suspiró, esto no le estaba agradando –pero nosotros no pudimos curar a tu madre.  
-A pesar de que su enfermedad era mortal, pudieron prolongar su vida, yo vengo a suplicar su ayuda- se puso de rodillas ante los pies de ella –Por favor ayúdeme, mi prometida – de tan sólo recordarla sus ojos enrojecieron –necesito su ayuda para salvarla, temo que a ella no le queda mucho tiempo, ayúdeme a salvar a mi Hinata.  
-Niño no hagas esto ¿acaso no tienes orgullo? –exasperada se puso de pie y les dio la espalda- es verdad que las mujeres que nacen en esta isla nacen con la cualidad de sanar heridas y ayudar a las personas enfermas, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte, aquí ya no quedan más mujeres, y aunque las hubieran, creo que con tu experiencia anterior es mejor que dejes que la naturaleza siga su curso y dejes morir en paz a tu amada, es muy egoísta de tu parte querer que viva soló por no querer estar solo.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helado a Naruto ¿estaba siendo cruel con Hinata? ¿estaba prolongando su sufrimiento solamente por su egoísmo? Pero las reflexiones del chico no duraron mucho al escuchar un grito que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; Sasuke tenía la espada sobre el cuello de Tsunade.

-Tienes una habilidad que puede ayudar al mundo y te quedas escondida como una rata, eso es egoísmo puro- le acercó más la espada dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando- en cuanto entramos pude notar que las chozas fueron abandonadas rápidamente, así que no nos vengas con el cuento de que no hay más mujeres aquí, decide ¿nos ayudaras o tus queridas niñas quedaran sin su mentora?  
-¡Sasuke!- Gaara lo miró impresionado, en todo el tiempo que llevaba a su servicio como médico en el barco, no lo había visto tan colérico, pero al ver la cara de Naruto y la situación en la que se encontraban decidió tomar la iniciativa- busquemos en los alrededores, no deben estar lejos.  
-Suerte en su búsqueda- sonrió con sorna la rubia, estaba segura de que jamás encontrarían a sus chicas.

La pelirosa había escuchado todo a la perfección, su corazón se había estrujado ante las suplicas de Naruto, pero al escuchar la voz tan ruda y decidida del capitán, había sentido miedo, esa voz la sentía tan familiar que sus memorias temblaban, de pronto sus piernas se sentían débiles, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa; Ino al notar que los labios rosados de su amiga habían palidecido se asustó y la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. Ambas intentaron esconderse, pero dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

-Capitán, parece que hemos encontrado algo…

Hola a todos, quería agradecer a los que han leído mi historia hasta el momento, espero que este siendo de su agrado.

Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola a los que me estén leyendo. Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y gracias a los que me siguen sintonizando.**

 **Espero que hayan pasado muy felices fiestas, les deseo un positivo y entusiasta inicio de año.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, solo los tome prestados para este Fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **Continuemos con la historia…**

/

/

Tres días habían pasado desde que Sakura permanecía como prisionera en las celdas del galeón pirata "El Leviatán" , la joven de cabellos rosados permanecía sentada en el suelo mirando sus pies descalzos, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, desconsolada suspiraba mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas; tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía, lo único que podía ver era el terror en la cara de su amiga Ino y la derrota en su maestra Tsunade. Tanto dolor se acumulaba en su pecho, sabía que se había convertido en una persona inútil, se atrevería a decir que hasta cobarde, porque aquel arrebato de valentía solo había sido la salida fácil, años atrás ella hubiera sido capaz de luchar, pero su cuerpo ahora parecía tan frágil y los ojos color noche del capitán, el sufrimiento de aquel rubio… todo parecía quebrarla.

Tres días atrás.

Naruto y Shikamaru sostenían cada uno a una rubia de largos cabellos y una pelirosa, ambas trataban de permanecer tranquilas ante la mirada severa de Tsunade que parecía reprenderlas con su fuerte respiración. Sasuke dio tres pasos firmes hacía ellas arrastrando del brazo a la mujer de mayor edad.

-No creo que sea necesario llevar a las dos, capitán, aunque podríamos venderlas…  
-Eso sería un descaro- respondió Ino con desagrado ante las palabras de Shikamaru

Sasuke soltó a Tsunade y se acercó a ambas chicas para examinarlas, había algo en su precaria apariencia que le llamaba la atención; sus ropas sencillas, sus cabellos rebeldes, ambas parecían ya ser jóvenes adultas pero sus miradas parecían aun las de unas pequeñas niñas asustadas. Eran tan distintas a él, tan alejadas de toda maldad, de todo problema.

-Tienen la mirada inocente como una niña, una que no ha visto el mundo, y puedo apostar que no sobrevivirían un día fuera de esta isla, pobres criaturas, son como una princesita en una torre atrapadas por la malvada Tsunade.

Divertido por la cara de indignación que hacía Ino, Sasuke soltó una carcajada, estaba seguro que las dos veían a la mujer como si fuera un ídolo, aunque él veía la situación de la isla como una monstruosidad, como era posible que una mujer adulta pudiera tener encerradas cual prisión a unas jovencitas y sin posibilidad de conocer más allá de las rocas que rodeaban a la isla. Egoísmo puro era lo que él joven olía en ese lugar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mirada fija de la pelirosa, si la miraba con atención podía notar como si algo en ella estuviera roto, ella no irradiaba inocencia como lo hacía la rubia, a pesar de que ambas vivían en el mismo ambiente.

-Naruto, nos la llevaremos a ella- señalo a Sakura.  
-No, a ella no, mejor llévenme a mí, yo los puedo ayudar, mis poderes están más desarrollados que los de ella, se los puedo demostrar en este momento si así lo quieren- imploro Ino desesperada tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus captores.  
-¿Sabes?- Sasuke se acercó a Ino y la tomó por la barbilla -tus suplicas me generan mayor interés.

Acto seguido, el capitán arrojó a Ino a los brazos de Tsunade. Ambas se miraron con desesperación, sabían que si Sakura salía de la isla su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho tiempo, quizá lo mejor sería decir la verdad de una vez por todas, decirles que ella no era como las demás curanderas del lugar.

-No te preocupes, la persona que está enferma está a bordo del barco, sólo necesitamos que la cures y te regresaremos a la isla sin ningún rasguño- Naruto tomó a la pelirosa por los hombros para poder verla a la cara -lo prometo, regresaras con tus amigas.

Tsunade estaba a punto de hablar, pero Sakura que estuvo todo el tiempo en silenció respiró profundo y soltándose del agarre de Naruto, caminó hacía su maestra; Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, después de todo Gaara estaba cuidando que no se saliera la situación de control.

-Estaré bien, quizá sea mejor que yo vaya…  
-Pero Sakura, él es...  
-Sé quién es, ese apellido jamás lo podre olvidar, esos ojos son idénticos-trato de hablar en voz baja para no ser escuchada- pero no puedo ignorar la súplica de alguien que está sufriendo, sólo iré al barco a sanar a su prometida, y volveré, asumiré las consecuencias que esto me traiga.

Una fuerte mano en su brazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la joven estaba siendo jalada lejos de su hogar y de todo lo que conocía desde que era pequeña; ante sus ojos estaba quedando pequeña la imagen de su mejor amiga y de su maestra.

El barco era imponente de lejos, pero verlo de cerca te quitaba el aliento.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que bonita sirenita, puedes dormir en mi camarote si gustas, es bastante amplio.

Un joven de cabellos blancos se encontraba jugando con el cabello de Sakura, parecía no intimidarse con la presencia de la joven, su sonrisa era bastante coqueta y su actitud juguetona.

-Deja de jugar con la señorita, Suigetsu- Gaara le reprendió su actitud con la mirada.  
-Algo me preocupa- Sai se sentó sobre un barril y observo a la chica cual bicho raro -ella es una mujer, este es un barco.  
-Eres muy observador- aplaudió Shikamaru con sarcasmo.  
-No seas idiota, me refiero a que es de mala suerte tener a una mujer como tripulante en un barco pirata.

La joven que se había mantenido ajena a la conversación al escuchar lo último comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por ningún lado veía a la dichosa prometida de Naruto, o quizá estaba siendo mal pensada y la tenían reposando en algún cuarto especial, así que decidida alzó la voz.

-Pero yo solamente vine a curar a una persona y me bajare, no tienen por qué preocuparse…

Sakura se quedó callada por el estallido de risas, los hombres que estaban encubierta no paraban de reir por la ingenuidad de la joven, a excepción de Naruto que parecía querer arrojarse por la borda al ver la cara de la chica. Un séptimo tripulante se asomó de entre las escaleras, un joven de piel blanca y ojos aperlados de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Siento decirle señorita, que la han traído a este barco con engaños, usted nunca debió confiar en la palabra de un pirata- después dirigió su vista al capitán -esta lista la celda que me pidió que preparara, capitán Uchiha.  
-No perdamos más tiempo.

Sus penetrantes ojos negros se dirigieron a una asustada chica de ojos verdes, imponente camino hacia ella y con delicadeza acarició su rostro, había algo en su mirada que le recordaba a él cuando era más joven; paseó sus dedos por sus cabellos rosados, al final coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Señorita Sakura, sea usted bienvenida a mi barco "El Leviatan" espero su estancia sea lo más cómoda posible, ahora mi oficial Naruto Uzumaki la llevará a su lujoso camarote, donde podrá disfrutar de una hermosa vista.

Al decir esto, la arrojó sobre los brazos del rubio quien la llevo a las celdas que estaban acondicionadas en la parte más húmeda y escondida del barco. Con delicadeza la introdujo dentro de los barrotes y cerro con llave.

-Lo siento mucho- recargo su frente sobre el frió metal- todo lo que le dije a tu maestra es verdad, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por mi prometida.  
-No tienes que decírmelo- Sakura tomó la mano del joven, quien sorprendido despego su frente para poder verla -tus ojos son sinceros, ella debe ser lo más importante para ti, sino, no estarías haciendo todo esto… yo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte.

 **Continuara…**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Aquí les traigo el capítulo número cuatro de este fic, espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por los dos nuevos reviews que me dejaron, es muy agradables leerlos y saber su opinión. Espero hayan empezado este año nuevo con toda la actitud positiva, y que no sólo en sus propósitos se encuentre en mejorar su imagen exterior, sino también en trabajar lo interior.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, solo los tome prestados para este Fic sin fines de lucro.**

/

La taberna "Los Lobos" era el refugio más popular para los contrabandistas, mercenarios, ladrones, piratas, las personas que pertenecían al bajo mundo. Todo aquel que quería hacer un negocio ilícito recurría a ese lugar; su portentosa fama se debía a su localización, se encontraba en una zona costera neutral, ahí no reinaba ninguna ley.

Entre el bullicio de las mesas, los cantos de los borrachos y los negocios turbios que se estaban llevando acabo, se podía distinguir una mesa en la que estaban sentados dos hombres; de un lado un pelirrojo de cabellos cortos y lacios se encontraba con los codos recargados sobre la mesa, este miraba atentamente como su contraparte bebía de una copa de cristal un líquido carmesí que parecía ser vino tinto; el hombre que tenía frente a él vestía unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negros, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, unas botas altas de cintas negras, y sobre sus hombros descansaba una capa color roja que hacia contraste con su largo cabello oscuro, aquel hombre era el capitán Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ya has bebido más de cinco copas- el pelirrojo le miro de pies a cabeza como si buscara algo -parece que extrañas las comodidades que te brindaba el apellido Uchiha…  
-Cállate Sasori- el puño de Sasuke golpeo la mesa e hizo la copa a un lado -mis hombres son ignorantes de aquel tema, aunque resulte algo obvio lindar ambos apellidos, su lealtad hacía mí no se basa en mis raíces- por un momento el alcohol amenazo en hacer que la lengua del capitán hablara de más pero una breve mirada hacía la puerta le hizo recobrar la cordura- además en el barco sólo tienen ron- hizo una mueca de fingida molestia.  
-Yo tampoco vine a recordar el pasado- se recargo en su silla y sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino- aquí esta lo que te prometió Orochimaru, con esto se te facilitara atracar el barco real del reino de la Tierra, aquí están sus puntos débiles y todo lo que necesitas saber, además aquí están las peticiones de mi maestro de cómo quiere que sean divididas las ganancias.  
-Es bastante codicioso para estar sentado sin hacer nada- dijo mientras leía el pergamino -es muy fácil mandar a otros hacer el trabajo.  
-Recuerda que ya lo intento una vez y falló, sino confiara en ti no te enviaría a hacer el trabajo.  
-Ese estúpido cara de serpiente aún cree que soy su subordinado.

Sasuke guardo el pergamino y miró hacía la puerta, ahí se encontraba Gaara supervisando que todo se encontrara en orden, se puso de pie y antes de que su capitán le diera la orden de que el asunto estaba terminado, Sasori dio a notar su voz.

-Sasuke… ha corrido un rumor interesante.

El pelinegro volteo a ver al joven que aun permanecía sentado, así que tomó asiento nuevamente, conocía a Sasori desde que eran pequeños, así que la expresión de este le preocupo.

-Me encontraba en una misión cuando escuche a unos contrabandistas de baja calaña decir que habían visto a tu barco dirigirse hacía un rumbo desconocido en busca de la isla donde crecen los hibiscos morados y las mujeres nacen con poderes curativos, siempre pensé que esa isla sólo era parte de una vieja leyenda, pero saber que tú te dirigías a ese lugar me hizo dudar- pasó saliva mientras observaba la reacción de su viejo amigo -al ver que has regresado, ahora todos piensan que encontraste algún tesoro importante y que pronto piensas retirarte o que en tu barco tienes a una de esas mujeres lo cual significaría…  
-Es verdad que fuimos a buscar esa isla- le interrumpió- pero no encontramos nada, además fue idea de Naruto, no mía, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte por esos rumores absurdos.

Esta vez Sasuke se puso de pie y dio varios pasos, pero Sasori no pensaba rendirse, siguiéndole, lo tomo por el hombro y acercándose a su oído le susurro, aunque esta acción se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Gaara.

-Si llegaras a tener una mujer con esa clase de poder en tu barco, eso significaría que tú capitán Sasuke Uchiha podrías ser invencible, jamás podrías ser herido, ella sería la fuente de la salud infinita, sólo piénsalo, podrías vengarte de tu padre y recuperar el reino que te pertenece.  
-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Sasori, entre todas las personas, tú no deberías estar diciendo esto.

Bruscamente Sasuke se zafó del agarre del pelirrojo, y escoltado por Gaara salieron de la Taberna. La noche era tranquila, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto, las pocas casas que había en la zona mantenían sus luces apagadas, en la costa no había lugar donde pasar la noche, ya que muchos hombres preferían resguardarse en sus barcos. Suigetsu caminaba por el barco con un trapeador en la mano mientras tarareaba una canción, Shikamaru estaba sentado frente a una mesita colocada por el timón ahí analizaba varios mapas, Neji afilaba sus cuchillos, Sai leía unas partituras frente a su piano y Naruto miraba las estrellas distraídamente.

-Yay, porque Sasuke se fue a beber con Gaara mientras yo me quede trapeando El Leviatán, no es justo.  
-En primer lugar, no se fue a beber se fue a atender unos negocios con uno de los subordinados del viejo serpiente, y en segundo hacer el aseo del barco esta semana es tu deber- le contesto Neji ya fastidiado de los lloriqueos de Suigetsu -debería bajar a darle de cenar a la señorita Sakura para distraerme.  
-Ya bajé yo- se adelantó a responder Naruto dándole una mala mirada ante el interés del joven de ojos aperlados -Sasuke debería permitirnos mantenerla arriba.  
-Estás loco, una mujer en el barco es de mala suerte, y ya dijo el capitán que por eso la mantendremos en las celdas, su sola presencia aquí me da escalofríos.  
-No seas exagerado Suigetsu…

Shikamaru no pudo terminar su frase, un extraño bulto en la oscuridad llamó su atención, pero la luz de la luna mantuvo por poco el misterio al iluminar la roja cabellera de Gaara y revelar que cargaba en su espalda a un herido Sasuke. Los chicos al percatarse de esto corrieron a auxiliarlo, con destreza subieron al hombre herido al barco.

-Gaara pero qué paso.

Naruto fue el primero en preguntar, miró asustado a su mejor amigo en el suelo con su camisa blanca ensangrentada. Gaara era el medico del barco así que de inmediato se dispuso a atenderlo, pero al quitarle la camisa se llevó las manos al rostro, lo que había temido durante todo el trayecto era verdad, la herida era demasiado profunda. El medico ordeno a Suigetsu ir por su maletín, el chico asintió y rápidamente corrió al camarote por lo que se le había comandado, todos estaban impresionados en el tiempo que llevaban como tripulación nunca habían herido a Sasuke, parecía que desde que habían dejado aquella isla habían comenzado a pasar cosas extrañas. Shikamaru al ver la situación sólo pudo pensar en una solución y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

-Al salir de la Taberna nos dirigíamos para acá cuando Sasuke comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, parecía somnoliento, ustedes saben que él es un buen bebedor- todos asintieron –de la nada salieron varios hombres a atacarnos, él ni siquiera pudo defenderse, parecía un muñeco de trapo, tan rápido como empezó el ataque termino en cuanto lograron herirlo, pensé que el motivo del ataque sería obtener el pergamino que Orochimaru le envió al capitán, pero no- se llevó una mano a la barbilla- me temó que Sasuke ha sido envenenado, este ha sido otro atentado en contra de su vida.  
-No sería la primera vez- concluyó Neji -al ser tan joven y tener la reputación del capitán más temido de los siete mares, quien no quisiera tener el título del que logró matar al capitán del Leviatán.

A pesar de que la noche afuera era cálida, en lo más profundo del barco la humedad y la oscuridad parecían helar los huesos de Sakura. Absorta miraba entre una grieta de la madera un pequeño rayo de luna, y escuchaba atenta el vaivén de las olas que golpeaban el barco. Los días en la celda pasaban lentamente, aunque no podía quejarse porque a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones la compañía nunca le hacía falta, a veces Naruto bajaba a platicarle sobre alguna de sus aventuras, o Neji el nuevo que le compartía sobre los libros que leía o hasta los datos más triviales que le pasaran por la mente, había platicado con cada uno de los tripulantes a excepción del capitán del barco. De pronto de las escaleras bajó una silueta conocida, era Shikamaru, el rostro abrumado por la preocupación llamó la atención de la joven que de inmediato se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes de su prisión.

-Sakura, esta es tu oportunidad para que impresiones al capitán y quizás así viajes más cómoda- le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras abría la puerta de la celda.  
\- ¿Pasa algo grave?  
-El capitán necesita tu ayuda.

Ambos caminaron por el barco y subieron por las escaleras hasta que los ojos de Sakura se toparon con la infinidad del cielo, por un momento la luz de la luna la cegó, hacía días que no veía más que oscuridad; absorta en su pequeño mundo dejó que el viento acariciara sus mejillas y alborotara su cabello, pero la mano de Shikamaru la atrajo a la realidad, frente a ella había un grupo de hombres tratando de mantener la calma, y en el suelo vio como el hombre de larga cabellera oscura se encontraba con el torso descubierto y ensangrentado. Naruto fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia, de inmediato se acercó a ella y la guío hasta posarla frente a Sasuke, Gaara de inmediato entendió lo que trataban de hacer, e interesado por ver que podrían hacer los poderes de la chica se hizo a un lado.

-Su herida es muy profunda, pero parece no haber tocado ningún órgano vital, aunque el veneno que usaron para alterar sus sentidos puede llegar a ser letal -concluyó con tan sólo posar sus manos sobre el cuerpo del joven- sonrojada por la atención que le estaban prestado los muchachos los miró con seriedad -si quieren que lo ayude necesito que me den espacio.

El grupo de hombres se hizo a un lado, haciendo el circulo más grande para poder observar lo que la joven haría. Sakura observó con atención el rostro de Sasuke, y paseo sus dedos por la frente del joven para quitarle unos mechones de la cara, mirándolo de esa manera parecía tan vulnerable, a pesar de tener una herida grave su rostro no reflejaba dolor; una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó de los labios, le parecía irónico que por segunda vez en su vida tendría que salvar a un Uchiha, sólo que esta vez lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia, esperaba que en algún momento ambos se pudieran sentar frente a frente y así poder contarle todo lo que sabía sobre su familia, sobre todo sobre la madre del joven. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y posó ambas manos sobre la herida de él, una dulce melodía parecida a una canción de cuna para niños salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que de sus manos resplandecía una hermosa luz color verde esmeralda; la herida de su pecho poco a poco se iba cerrando, los ojos de los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían, las manos de Sakura bajaron al estómago del pelinegro y ahí se mantuvieron un momento, el chico parecía que comenzaba a reaccionar, las manos de la pelirosa parecía que se movían nuevamente pero ahora subían desde el estómago hacia la garganta de Sasuke como si trataran de expulsar algo.

Abruptamente Sasuke se incorporó escupiendo un líquido espeso y oscuro, aquello era el veneno que había ingerido, rápidamente entre Gaara y Shikamaru lo sostuvieron para que no cayera. La luz desapareció de las manos de Sakura y esta se puso de pie, su piel lucia pálida al igual que sus labios, un hilo de sangre resbaló por su nariz, Sai que era el que estaba más cerca de ella alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¿Esto es normal? - preguntó el músico mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos  
-Eso espero- Naruto se quitó la capa que traía puesta y la coloco sobre la chica- lo único que podemos hacer es dejarla descansar y esperar.  
-Mañana yo la checare- afirmo Gaara para tranquilizar al resto -Lo importante es que Sasuke está bien.

Aliviados los chicos se dividieron las tareas, unos vigilarían el sueño del capitán, aunque ya estaba recuperado necesitaba descansar, otros se harían cargo de que la curandera no pasara la noche en la celda, y el resto trataría de dormir, aunque la noche había sido bastante agitada.

A lo lejos, en un punto ciego que no podía ser visto desde el barco, Sasori miraba la actividad desde que Gaara había llegado al barco con Sasuke en su espalda; al lado del pelirrojo se encontraba Obito, otro de los secuaces de más alto rango de Orochimaru.

-Te lo advertí Sasori, Sasuke no te lo diría por las buenas- una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios -recuerda que siempre me mantendré un paso delante de ti.

Obito le hizo un ademán de que era tiempo de irse el pelirrojo miró con preocupación el barco, sin tan sólo su amigo le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio todo eso no hubiera pasado, él no hubiera salido herido.

-Deja de soñar niño, es tiempo de avisarle al amo Orochimaru.

 **Continuara…**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos al capítulo cinco. Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen la larga ausencia. Saben que sus comentarios se agradecen y siempre serán bienvenidos.**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para este fic sin fines de lucro.**

El aroma de las gardenias rodeaba todo el jardín, entraba por las fosas nasales de un pequeño pelinegro y embriagaba sus sentidos haciéndolo cerrar los ojos. El viento soplaba travieso alborotando sus cabellos al igual que todas las flores que formaban el pintoresco paisaje; aquel era el único momento apacible entre los brazos de su madre en ese día soleado a sus siete años de edad.

-Sasuke…

Lo nombro una voz femenina que era más una melodía que un llamado a que despertase, el cabello largo y azulado oscuro de Mikoto parecían los representantes de la noche, hacían contraste con su piel blanca y con sus maravillosos ojos oscuros, Sasuke amaba todo lo que poseía esa excelsa criatura femenina, su madre era todo para él.

-Ya es hora de que regreses a entrenar o tu padre mandara a sus hombres por ti.

Había angustia en sus palabras y con dolor paso sus dedos sobre las heridas que el pequeño presentaba sobre la espalda, conociendo el duro carácter de su esposo y la naturaleza de los entrenamientos, sabía muy bien como habían ocurrido aquellas heridas. Con pesadez Sasuke abrió los ojos, y ladeo la cabeza para toparse con los grandes ojos de su madre que se encontraban cristalizados a punto del llanto, asustado el chiquillo se colocó de rodillas frente a ella e intento poner la mejor sonrisa.

-Madre no llores- extendiendo su brazo tocó la mejilla de su madre.  
-Lo siento hijo, pero cuando te veo, lo veo a él- colocó su mano sobre la mano de su hijo- veo a mi querido Itachi- sin poder controlarse dejó escapar más lagrimas- y si él estuviera aquí, tu no tendrías que estar pasando por esto, tu padre no estaría descargando su ira contra ti, el peso de ser el príncipe heredero le correspondía a él, no a ti mi pequeño Sasuke, lo siento tanto…

Ambos se fundieron en un dulce abrazo que parecía que lo sanaría todo, pero unos fuertes brazos los separaron, los ojos de Mikoto veían aterrorizados a un furioso Fugaku que la separaba de su hijo; Sasuke pataleaba con tal de zafarse del agarre, pero le era imposible, el hombre que lo sostenía era mucho más fuerte que él. Cuatro hombres más aparecieron en el jardín privado que le pertenecía a la reina y a la orden del rey Fugaku prendieron fuego al lugar. El imponente hombre se paró delante de Mikoto y Sasuke, mirándolos con severidad y con la voz más áspera que un niño de esa edad podría escuchar de un padre, les advirtió.

-Espero que aprendan la lección… desde ahora Sasuke se te tendrá prohibido ver a tu madre, te estas convirtiendo en un inútil- dirigiendo su vista hacía su esposa sentenció -y tu Mikoto, espero que tus cariños no hayan emblandecido a este niño como lo hicieron con Itachi, no quiero que se vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

Desde la muerte de su hermano al pequeño pelinegro se le había dicho que como el siguiente heredero al trono no se le tenía permitido derramar lagrima alguna, ya que no era digno del carácter fuerte de un rey, pero aquel día, los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el dolor en el rostro de su madre y verla cada vez más lejos de él. En sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas que consumían el hermoso jardín que su madre tanto tiempo había dedicado a cuidar, pero en su corazón sólo podía sentir odio hacía el hombre que llamaba padre.

Sasuke se despertó agitado, aquel recuerdo de su infancia lo atormentaba frecuentemente, sus manos que aun temblaban por el rencor acumulado con los años, dejó un profundo suspiró salir y se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar el sudor frio que le escurría de esta. Su mirada recorrió todo el cuarto y se detuvo en la cama que se situaba en el centro de su camarote, ahí descansaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa, el capitán ya tenía dos noches custodiando su sueño debido a las grandes fiebres que la chica sufría en consecuencia de haberlo curado; aunque no quisiera, Sasuke se sentía en deuda con ella, le había salvado la vida, y ahora él se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidarla, no podía abandonarla en ese estado, menos si consideraba que tenía que mantenerla viva hasta que cumpliera con la misión de ayudar a su amigo Naruto.

Con cautela se acercó a la cama, y observó como la chica dormía profundamente, en su mente se pasearon las palabras de Gaara, la reacción febril podría ser algo normal en las mujeres de la isla o el cuerpo de Sakura era demasiado débil como para soportar el curar a una persona, ¿se abrían equivocado en traerla con ellos? Por un momento pensó en la rubia que la acompañaba ese día, se preguntaba si ella tendría la misma reacción que la chica al curar a una persona; en que problema lo había metido su amigo, por otro lado, lo impresionaba todo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo movido por el amor de Hinata y el miedo a perderla, se preguntaba si él sería capaz de algún día hacer algo así por alguien. Bruscamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un quejido de la joven, sin pensarlo posó su mano sobre la frente de ella, pero no había fiebre, quizá estaría teniendo una pesadilla ¿sería correcto despertarla? Agradecía que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos, porque en su interior aún se sentía como un chiquillo con demasiadas dudas e inquietudes, nada digno de un temerario capitán.

-Estoy bien…

Logro tartamudear nerviosa Sakura al ver sobre ella la imponente figura del pelinegro, debía de admitir que sus masculinas manos se sentían cálidas sobre su frente. Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente quitando la mano, pero siendo precavido miró a la chica a los ojos para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, los ojos color esmeralda de ella eran hipnotizadores.

-Gaara dijo que debías beber muchos líquidos- indico acercándole un vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.  
-Gracias capitán.  
-Escuchar decirme capitán a alguien que no es de mi tripulación suena bastante extraño- soltó una pequeña carcajada, se sentía ridículo hablando tan casualmente con una chica -puedes llamarme Sasuke, tú no tienes que ser tan formal.  
\- ¿Pero acaso no soy una prisionera? - tomando valor alzo la voz- ¿o es que piensan cobrarme su amabilidad de otra manera?  
-Valla, valla, la señorita prefiere que la dejemos morir en una sucia celda.

Exasperarse porque su amabilidad estaba siendo tomada de mala manera se alejó de ella, él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con delicadeza a nadie, menos a alguien que solía considerar un objeto en las celdas de su barco. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza revolvió su cabello, y en un gesto inusual en él, arrastró la silla del escritorio hacía la cama, y dándole un giro se sentó frente a ella.

-Después de lo que hiciste por mí, no podría dejarte en ese lugar, además, si te pasa algo Naruto es capaz de hacer un motín y dejarme en una isla abandonado- colocando los codos en el respaldo de la silla recargó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano y dejó que el cabello le cubriera parte de la cara -que seamos piratas no significa que no tengamos honor.  
-Está bien, intentare calmarme- hizo una pausa- y te llamare por tu nombre… Sasuke- dijo avergonzada

La joven en su usual vestido blanco se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentada frente al pirata, quizá aquella era una buena oportunidad para llegar a conocerlo, así como había conocido un poco a los demás tripulantes. Nerviosa cepilló su cabello con los dedos de su mano para sentirse más presentable; la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, ambos podían verse perfectamente a los ojos, la atmosfera no era la ideal, un silenció incomodo inundo el lugar, era lo más obvio en dos personas que muy apenas conocían sus nombres.

-Sakura… hmmm ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?  
\- Sí, aunque no pensé que lo supieras.  
-Como capitán debo estar enterado de todo, además lo chicos me lo dijeron y la mujer que estaba contigo no dejaba de gritarlo cuando nos alejábamos de tu hogar.  
-Cierto.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza, recordar a Tsunade e Ino le removían el corazón, hacía ya tiempo que estaba alejada de casa y le preocupaba el estado de ambas. El pelinegro de inmediato se sintió culpable, su sinceridad no estaba reluciendo en el mejor momento, había notado el cambió de expresión en la chica; no pretendía que fueran los mejores amigos, pero por lo menos quería ganarse su confianza.

-Tus hombres han sido muy amables conmigo…  
-No debes de ser tan confiada- le interrumpió con voz severa- he visto que Naruto y tú hablan bastante, y no todos aquí lo miran con buenos ojos, así que no dudaría que cualquiera de ellos se acercara a ti con otras intenciones, saben que eres importante para él.  
-Solamente me busca por su propio beneficio.  
-No te equivoques Sakura, él no es como nosotros, aunque no lo creas lo envidio, él aún conserva un buen corazón y lo que te hicimos no tiene perdón, bueno, tu sabes su motivos.

Exactamente, Sakura sabía muy bien los motivos de Naruto, él había hablado sinceramente con ella, y así la joven había decidido ocupar lo que le quedaba de vida para ayudar al joven, aunque esto significara nunca más volver a ver a quienes consideraba su familia; la pelirosa suspiro, mantenerse a la defensiva no le servía de nada, después de todo el temido capitán de El Leviatán estaba tratando de ser sincero con ella.

-Creo que deberías volver a dormir, pero antes, hay algo que necesito saber, ¿es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione de esa manera?  
-Sí, lo es- se apresuró a mentir  
-Le hare saber a Gaara y en cuanto amanezca lo enviare a que te revise.

Devolviendo la silla a su lugar, el pelinegro tomó la capa que descansaba sobre su escritorio y la coloco sobre sus hombros, nuevamente se coloco frente a la chica e inclinándose acarició la mejilla de ella.

-No te conozco lo suficiente como para saber si mientes o no, pero espero que estés diciendo la verdad, porque no soporto a los mentirosos.

Suavemente se alejó de ella y con pasos decididos se acercó hacia la puerta, aunque aún era de noche el sueño se le había esfumado y prefería hacer guardia a estar encerrado. Sakura le siguió con la mirada.

\- Cuando una curandera de la isla cura a otra persona, es como si le estuviera entregando algo suyo por eso todas las personas que hemos curado, marcan nuestras vidas para siempre, eso es verdad, lo puedo jurar por mi vida, así que capitán Sasuke Uchiha, usted tiene algo mío, por favor, cuídelo.

La puerta se cerró dejando detrás a una joven pensativa; mientras que el capitán no sabía porque sonreía ante las últimas palabras de ella.

Al asomarse el alba los chicos ya se encontraban ocupados en sus quehaceres, Gaara y Naruto estaban al pendiente de la salud de Sakura, quien al parecer se encontraba mejor, pero aun así el medico del barco se encontraba bastante intrigado por sus habilidades, así que se encontraba interrogándola desde temprano; el rubio escuchaba atento todo lo que la joven les decía, después de todo debido a él ella se encontraba ahí.

-Aún me encuentro sorprendido, y espero que no te moleste que todo lo que nos has dicho lo anote.  
-Gaara, no la hagas sentir como un bicho raro- Naruto sonrió junto con Sakura -Primero creyeron que estaba loco cuando trate de convencerlos de buscar tu isla, y ahora no dejan de molestarte como si de un animal exótico se tratase.  
-No puedes culparnos, todos creíamos que se trataba sólo de una vieja leyenda.  
-Quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedara así- suspiro la joven -No lo digo por ti Naruto, lo siento.  
-Descuida- se encogió de hombros  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, el día que fuimos a la isla, pude notar la falta de objetos masculinos, sé que las mujeres se escondieron, pero no había rastros de hombres en la isla ¿o me equivoco? Podrías explicarnos el por qué Sakura.

No podía creer lo perspicaz que era Gaara, miles de recuerdos inundaron la memoria de la joven, hacía mucho tiempo que evitaba pensar en aquella tragedia; con los ojos cristalizados trato de evitar la mirada de ambos jóvenes, pero las cálidas manos de Naruto la hicieron sentir frágil, como si de vomito se tratase las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiese impedirlo.

-Durante siglos la isla recibía a cualquier persona que necesitara ayuda, pero hace ocho años aproximadamente una persona lo cambio todo, un rey avaricioso que no quería permitir que el paso de los años hiciera efecto sobre él, llego con sus hombres a la isla exigiendo que se le curase de una enfermedad terminal; mi padre como muchos hombres del lugar trataron de hablar con él y explicarle que tal acción era antinatural, que podría acabar con la vida de la persona que lo curase, pero no hizo caso, tomó aquellas palabras como una declaración de guerra y extermino a todos los hombres de la isla- hizo una pausa para dejar salir algunos sollozos de dolor- hasta los niños que no tenían nada que ver, y al final obligo a una de las curanderas a quitarle la enfermedad que lo estaba matando… intercambio muchas vidas por la suya, por su deseo egoísta de vivir. Yo tan sólo era una niña cuando perdí a mi padre, muchas lo éramos y tuvimos que dejar de serlo para poder sobrevivir…  
-Lo siento mucho- de inmediato Naruto se sintió el peor de los hombres por haber sacado a Sakura de su hogar, imaginar el dolor que su gente había atravesado por culpa de otro lo hacía sentir egoísta igual que aquel hombre- En verdad lo lamento, pero yo prometo que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para devolverte a tu hogar.  
\- Me pregunto si aquel rey aun vivirá, ¿recuerdas de quien se trataba? No hay muchos reinos hoy en día, solo persisten cuatro territorios, el del fuego, la niebla, la tierra y el viento.  
-Mi mente lo bloqueo por completo- mintió, ella sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, aquel hombre había vuelto tres años después -Naruto, tú no eres como él, si es lo que estás pensando -dijo dirigiéndose al rubio que aun la sostenía de las manos -y además olvidando lo sucedido, yo accedí a ayudarte.

La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe, Sasuke miró las manos que se sostenían con fuerza, después dirigió su vista a los ojos llorosos de Sakura, miró a Gaara en busca de respuestas, pero al solo obtener silenció opto por ser quien lo rompía.

-Siento interrumpir su reunión, pero necesito a mis hombres, si es que me los permite señorita Sakura.  
-Adelante.

Ambos le siguieron hacía la cubierta del barco, parecía que había una parada inesperada.

-Nos hemos quedado sin provisiones antes de tiempo, debido al inconveniente anterior hemos decidido embarcar aquí- extendió su brazo señalando el puerto que tenían enfrente.  
-Creo que debiste consultar esa decisión, a pesar de ser el capitán, no conoces todos los puertos y no sabemos si este es un lugar seguro.  
-Debo recordarte Naruto, que, así como tú no consultas todo lo que haces conmigo, yo no debo consultar todo lo que hare contigo.  
-Tranquilo capitán- agrego Shikamaru tratando de quitar tensión

El barco se encontraba en el puerto a la hora esperada, esta vez quienes se quedaron a cuidar el barco fueron Gaara y Suigetsu, pero la sorpresa del día, era que Sasuke había dejado bajar a Sakura, claro que, con la debida vigilancia de sus hombres, creía adecuado que la joven adquiriera los artículos necesarios para su comodidad en el navío sobre todo ropa nueva.

Shikamaru y Sasuke caminaban por el mercadillo mirando el armamento, desde el atentado el pelinegro no se sentía seguro y por ello veía la necesidad de adquirir un arma nueva; pero por alguna razón no se podía concentrar, por más armas que Shikamaru le mostrase este no lograba mantenerse en el tema, su mente divagaba sobre la joven de cabellos largos y rosados, y la mano de cierto rubio sobre ella, como era posible que su mejor amigo estuviera sobre ella si él ya tenía de quien ocuparse, pero por otro lado, cómo podía pensar así de quien tenía más confianza en el mundo. Su cabeza era un lio, quizá ya no debería seguir con su plan de amabilidad con la joven, pero la necesidad de obtener la confianza de ella lo agobiaba.

\- ¡Sasuke!

Le llamo a gritos Shikamaru, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su hombro para llamar su atención, de inmediato Sasuke volvió a la realidad, y miró hacía donde el joven le señalaba. Neji venía corriendo en dirección hacia ellos, pero lo extraño es que venía solo, cuando este había partido junto con Naruto y Sakura.

\- ¿Qué diablos ocurre Neji?- preguntó casi a gritos Sasuke -por qué vienes sólo, en donde están los demás.  
-Los hombres… los hombres de- su respiración era agitada de tanto correr, muy apenas podía decir una palabra.  
-Por Dios Neji, respira profundo y dinos- Shikamaru sacó del morral que cargaba una venda y rápidamente vendó el brazo del pirata que se encontraba herido.  
-Los hombres de Orochimaru nos atacaron, Naruto está herido, debemos ir por Gaara.  
\- ¿En dónde están? - Sasuke lo agito energéticamente

En cuanto Neji logró darle la ubicación de Naruto a su capitán, este salió corriendo sin siquiera esperar a escuchar lo que Shikamaru tenía que decirle. Agitado freno sus pasos, frente a sus ojos estaba su mejor amigo en el suelo, herido y muy apenas consiente. Sasuke se agacho y lo tomó entre sus brazos para ver el estado del joven, alarmado miró hacía todos lados sin rastros de la pelirosa.

-Trate de protegerla… pero ellos, ellos la tienen Sasuke, los hombres de Orochimaru se la llevaron.

 **Continuara.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Bienvenidos al capítulo seis de este fic!**

 **Espero que aun sigan leyendo con interés esta historia, a pesar de la falta de actualizaciones. Espero dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o reclamos.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo fueron tomados prestados para este fic sin fines de lucro.**

 **/**

Gaara curaba las heridas de Naruto prodigiosamente, el rubio miraba absorto el techo, aún seguía analizando lo ocurrido, no podía creer como se habían llevado a su amiga tan fácilmente, aquello parecía un plan muy bien elaborado.

-Ya llevas mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacía el dueño de la imponente voz, Sasuke le miraba desde la puerta del camarote, detrás de él se encontraba Shikamaru.

-Lo mejor es que regreses con ella.  
-Pero como podría regresar a casa sin su salvación, sin la cura para Hinata- Naruto intento incorporarse, pero el dolor de una de sus tantas heridas se lo impidió -No puedo regresar con las manos vacías, como un perdedor.  
-Ja, acaso no confías en mi- le sonrió a su amigo -yo la llevare contigo en cuanto la recuperemos, además, en ese estado no me sirves de nada.  
-Idiota- escupió de sus labios con una sonrisa- Tan solo promételo.  
-Yo no hago promesas.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar, Naruto sabía que las palabras de su amigo no eran por soberbia, a él le gustaba basar su actitud en hechos no en promesas. Él rubio rodo los ojos con molestia sabía que esos dos no se encontraban ahí solamente para hacerlo regresar a casa.

-Habla de una vez, te conozco, no sólo estas aquí para compadecerme y enviarme a casa con un ramo de flores.  
-Es bastante obvio- se adelantó a hablar Shikamaru -la diferencia en el estado de salud entre Neji y tu…  
-Ahora que lo mencionas, su herida era bastante superficial- Gaara se unió a la conversación mientras ayudaba a Naruto a incorporarse -Todos sabemos que no eres de su agrado Naruto, y él haría hasta lo imposible para sabotearte.  
\- ¡Vaya! - suspiro el rubio -si ese es el caso lo admiro, Orochimaru es un aliado difícil, supongo que su odio debe ser extremo- carcajeó adolorido.  
-No es algo que debe hacerte gracia- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos -Habría que averiguar desde cuando es aliado de esa cara de serpiente, y sobre todo cuanta información le ha estado pasando, es la única explicación posible de como lograron llevarse a Sakura.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Gaara, rápidamente se levantó de su lugar, dejando al rubio tambaleante, los recuerdos de la noche en que Sasuke había sido atacado vinieron a su mente, la última persona que habían visto era a Sasori, uno de los allegados de Orochimaru.

-Sasuke… la noche en que te atacaron, quizá fue otro plan de Orochimaru para dejar al descubierto las habilidades de Sakura y por eso ahora nos encontramos en esta situación, porque, ¿quién podía garantizarles que tendríamos éxito en la isla? Vamos, pudo haber sido sólo una leyenda y Sakura una chica cualquiera, ellos debían estar seguros no podían actuar, así como así.  
-Ese maldito Sasori- gruño con furia el capitán.

Sasuke no podía creer que tan ciego había sido, su propio examigo de la infancia se lo había casi advertido, Sasori casi le había dicho en el bar que era mejor que entregara a la chica por su propio bien antes de que algo malo ocurriera; Shikamaru le tocó el hombro viendo la exasperación en el rostro de su amigo, todos sabían cómo odiaba la traición.

-Ya no es tiempo de lamentaciones, además- el chico de la coleta alta miro hacia todos lados como si buscase algo -debemos de fingir un poco delante de Neji y estoy seguro que Suigetsu no es del todo inocente, por el momento Sai está cuidando de ambos.  
-Me había olvidado por completo de Suigetsu.  
\- ¿Tan insignificante se ha vuelto? - Pregunto Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke  
-Últimamente ha mantenido un perfil bastante bajo- el pelinegro soltó una carcajada -debo admitir que esos idiotas son bastante valientes, deberían de suponer que los moleríamos a golpes en cuanto descubriéramos sus intenciones.  
\- Estás a tiempo de tirarlos por la borda, vamos, nada te detiene.  
-Te equivocas Shikamaru- sonrió complacido -primero, esa sabandija nos tiene que llevar ante Orochimaru, después, podemos desecharlo como la basura que es.

Los cuatro jóvenes piratas se miraron entre sí, una sonrisa cómplice acompaño el momento, todos sabían que la traición tenía un precio alto, Neji tenía que pagarlo, en su caso si Suigetsu también estaba implicado tendría que acompañarlo en la condena. Por algo Sasuke era el capitán, él sabía muy bien lo que tenían que hacer.

El tiempo no estaba a su favor así que a pesar de las recomendaciones médicas de Gaara, solamente dejaron pasar un día para que Naruto recuperara sus fuerzas. A Sasuke no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo el barco, pero la preocupación por saber en qué condiciones se encontraba la pelirosa podían más con él en ese momento; muy a su pesar pago una fuerte cantidad de dinero para asegurarse de que el navío quedaría bien vigilado, y también para hacerse de caballos para el viaje. Los siete muchachos emprendieron su camino, dejando atrás un pequeño pueblo pesquero que habían decidido usar de puerto; Neji iba con su típica mirada apacible, y Suigetsu como siempre parecía distraído, la actitud de ambos intrigaba a los otros cuatro, no había manera de adivinar que pasaba por sus mentes.

En donde se dividía el camino, Sasuke decidió hacerlos parar, era hora de despedirse del rubio; su mejor amigo debía emprender el viaje de regreso a casa.

-Gaara- el pelinegro llamó la atención del médico – Por favor, acompaña a Naruto y hazte cargo de todo lo que necesiten él y Hinata.  
-Pero Sasuke, no es necesario- replico Naruto  
-No reclames cuando el capitán está tratando de hacer una buena acción, no todos los días despilfarra tanto dinero por una causa perdida como lo eres tú- Sai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al rubio.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, desde que el rubio había entrado a su vida, este había recordado como sonreír, su mejor amigo lo había sacado de la angustia que le representaba su vida pasada; le dio un fuerte apretón de manos, esa era la única muestra de cariño que los jóvenes habían visto en su capitán.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, como dije, en cuanto la recuperemos la llevare contigo.  
-Gracias… amigos.

Naruto y Gaara pretendía subirse a sus caballos para partir, cuando la voz de Neji les detuvo.

-Amigo, que extraña palabra para nombrar a un mentiroso- el chico sonrió ampliamente al ver la molestia en los ojos de Naruto -Antes de que te vayas, quisiera darte un regalo, algo que ni tu propio capitán está dispuesto a darte… o más bien, a decirte.  
-Cómo a ti solo podríamos llamarte traidor, en letras mayúsculas y bastante llamativas- le correspondió la sonrisa altanera- Espero que no te atragantes con tus propias palabras Neji, si vas a soltar tu veneno contra Sasuke, suéltalo de una vez, todos sabemos la persona íntegra que es.  
\- ¿Integra? – el propio Sasuke se burló de esto último -Supongo Neji que ya te has dado cuenta, que el plan que tramaste para llevarte a Sakura fue bastante obvio, podrías haber seguido escondido como la rata que eres, pero no sé por qué ahora te tomas tanta valentía para tratar de hablar mal de quien te protegió por tantos años.  
\- ¿Protegerme? Así como protegiste a tu mamá, principito…

Las palaras de Neji hicieron hervir la sangre de Sasuke, no sabía cómo se había enterado de su pasado, realmente en ese momento lo único que le importaba era callarlo; con fuerza lo estampo contra un árbol, y apoyando el antebrazo en el cuerpo del joven lo miró con furia.

-Esa valentía que sientes te está haciendo hacer cosas estúpidas- lo sujeto con mayor fuerza.  
-Por qué tanto miedo Sasuke, no entiendo por qué le has escondido a tus queridos amigos tu pasado, es bastante interesante, me atrevo a pensar que Naruto estaría muy contento de saber que su mejor amigo no es un pobre chico huérfano que creció para convertirse en un pirata, sino, el príncipe heredero del trono del reino de fuego.  
\- ¿Sasuke un príncipe? Ja- se burló Shikamaru tratando de apaciguar la situación.  
-Son idiotas o que, acaso nunca se les ocurrió vincularlo por el apellido Uchiha.

Un puño se estampo contra el rostro de Sasuke, el pelinegro aturdido soltó a Neji, y tocando su labio roto miró en dirección del agresor para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que era Naruto quien empuñaba sus manos.

-Tú eres la única escoria aquí- empujó a Sasuke haciéndolo retroceder -Con que eres el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha ¿Sabes cuánto daño ha hecho tu padre? Él es el causante de que muchos estemos huérfanos, de que Hinata no tenga a sus padres, ese hombre tiene las manos manchadas de sangre al igual que tú.  
-Yo no soy como él, ese hombre no es mi padre…  
-No me importa Sasuke, tanto tiempo fingiste ser como nosotros cuando en realidad eras tan diferente, eres un cobarde, pudiste haber evitado tantas masacres, piensa en todo lo que pudiste haber hecho si no hubieras escapado como un niño mimado para convertirte en un pirata, tu si tenías opciones no como nosotros…

Alebrestado camino hacía su caballo y sin esperar a Gaara lo hizo partir a toda velocidad, era verdad que el reino de fuego había causado mucho daño en su afán de expandirse, destruyendo pequeños poblados y matando a quienes se le opusieran, entre esas personas se encontraban los padres de Naruto, así como la familia de Hinata.

-Gaara por favor- aun con el orgullo herido Sasuke miro suplicante al pelirrojo, no quería que su amigo se lastimara en el trayecto por ir tan enojado.  
-Sí su majestad, no se preocupe yo iré detrás de él.

Atento vio como ambos se alejaban en el horizonte, nunca había pasado por su mente que haría en el momento en el que se descubriera la verdad, pero sabía que no era momento de pensar en eso, aún tenía un problema mayor por venir.

-Espero estés satisfecho- la sonrisa lúgubre de Sasuke se hizo presente - ¿Y tu Suigetsu tienes algo que aportar?  
-No, no, a mí no me miren, yo si soy una persona agradecida, nunca me he quejado ni cuando me pones a limpiar el barco.  
\- ¿Debemos de creerle?  
-Démosle el beneficio de la duda, además, sin él, quien se encargaría de esas tareas desagradables en el barco- respondió Sai a la pregunta de Shikamaru  
-Bueno, dejémonos de charlas, es hora de que Neji reciba su castigo.

Los jóvenes asintieron ante la iniciativa de Sasuke, por el momento se preocuparía de castigar a Neji, de recuperar a Sakura y al final de todo trataría de recuperar a su amigo; iba a ser un día bastante largo.

El caballo de Naruto se detuvo frente a una pradera, el verde paisaje cubierto de flores de diferentes colores lo hacían ver que había llegado a casa; presuroso bajó de su caballo para dirigirse a la pequeña cabaña que se asomaba a lo lejos. Su mano se encontraba temblorosa, le daba miedo abrir la puerta de madera, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, sentía como si hubieran pasado años, cuando realmente habían pasado meses; para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió de repente, una jovencita de hermosos cabellos negros le abrió, sorprendida al ver al joven dejó caer lo que traía en las manos.

-Pero tú, qué haces aquí.  
-Hanabi, tan solo dime como esta ella.

La chica negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, Naruto entro de inmediato haciéndola a un lado, rápidamente se quitó la capa que protegía sus hombros y camino hacía la habitación que compartían, la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Naruto…  
-Por fin estoy en casa…

 **Continuara.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 7, espero lo disfruten!**

La noche paso más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado, los brazos de Naruto eran el refugio más cálido para Hinata. Ambos durmieron como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, la ausencia del rubio hacía sentir intranquila a la joven, ella se había quedado con la promesa de un futuro mejor, en dónde no tuvieran que preocuparse más por la salud de ella, dónde por fin podría dejar a su hermana menor hacer su vida, sin que esta se sintiera atada a la enfermedad de su hermana; tantas promesas se hicieron el día en el que él se fue, pero la soledad cada día se hacía más honda en su corazón.

Al abrir los ojos Naruto vio a Hinata de pie frente a la ventana, su cabello largo y oscuro se ondeaba con la brisa, el sol iluminaba el débil color de su piel… sí, el paso de los días ya había hecho estragos en el aspecto de la joven, con dolor el rubio observó cuidadosamente cada detalle, era duro saber que se había alejado de lo que más le importaba en el mundo por perseguir la ilusión de una isla mágica, todo parecía tan absurdo, pero era la única esperanza que ella tenía.

-Verte tan serió y distraído me hace pensar que mi Naruto se convirtió en otra persona.

Aquel comentario fue acompañado de una cálida sonrisa por parte de ambos, Naruto de inmediato se despabilo y se puso de pie para así poder rodearla de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos; delicadamente hizo a un lado el cabello de Hinata y deposito un beso en el pálido cuello.

-Siento que te he fallado.  
-No me has fallado, ambos sabíamos que era un riesgo salir corriendo detrás de una leyenda, además yo fui la que te animo a hacerlo- se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente -No podía permitir que pasarás tus días mirando cómo me deterioro poco a poco, era mejor que salieras detrás de una esperanza, no te sientas mal, la única culpable aquí soy yo.  
-No digas eso Hinata, por favor, yo fui el de la idea, sabes que cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza no lo dejó hasta que lo logre.  
-Lo sé- por fin le sonrió- eres un testarudo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, pero Naruto no le pudo sostener la mirada por mucho tiempo, aún no le había dicho a Hinata que la solución la había encontrado, pero se le había ido de las manos, además, estaba el asunto con Sasuke, quizá después de las cosas que le había dicho él no tendría el interés de ir por Sakura.

-No me engañas Naruto Usumaki, a ti hay algo más que te preocupa, sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

El silenció inundo la habitación, con un largo suspiro el joven la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar, ese no era el ambiente en el que quería desahogarse, a ambos les vendría bien un poco de aire fresco. Con cuidado la condujo afuera de la casa, estaba conciente de que no la podía hacer caminar mucho, así que con su distintiva caballerosidad la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el montículo de flores más cercano.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no daba unos pasos más allá de la puerta.  
-Hanabi no tiene la fuerza suficiente para cargarte- la observó de arriba abajo -Hinata, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.  
-¿Es sobre Sasuke?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la miró sorprendido  
-Desde que lo conociste parecía que eran inseparables, confieso que algunas veces me ponía celosa de saber que ustedes dos podían hacer cosas que yo no- tomó la mano de Naruto para ofrecerle su apoyo -el verte llegar me causo una gran alegría, pero de inmediato percibí que había tristeza en ti, además, me extraño que llegaras solo.  
-Hinata, desde que nuestros padres se fueron me prometí que cuando encontrara a los hombres que causaron su muerte los haría pagar- hizo una pausa, y soltando la mano de su prometida se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza -pasaron los años, conocí a Sasuke y me uní a su tripulación, de alguna manera tenía que hacerme cargo de Hanabi y de ti, pero siempre ese rencor se mantuvo en mi corazón, siempre me preguntaba de que sería capaz si en verdad los tuviera enfrente.  
-Pero Naruto, nadie puede contra la nación del fuego, sabes el enorme poder que tiene, aparte los hombres que lo causaron sólo cumplían órdenes…  
-Ordenes de un Uchiha, siempre lo tuve presente, pero alguna vez te preguntaste que hubiera pasado si…  
-Todos sabemos que quitar a ese hombre del poder es imposible, el príncipe heredero murió hace muchos años, y el hijo menor de la familia desapareció, nada nos asegura que si ellos aun estuvieran ahí podrían detenerlo.  
-Sé que Sasuke podría haberlo detenido, él tiene principios, es un gran capitán, aunque no lo demuestre tiene un gran corazón.  
-No sabemos los motivos por los cuales él se alejó del trono, no puedes juzgarlo…  
\- ¿Tu ya lo sabías?  
\- ¿No era demasiado obvio? Naruto, quizá ya lo sabías, pero nunca quisiste creerlo.  
-Siento que no puedo perdonarlo.  
-Claro que puedes, los hijos no deben cargar con los pecados de sus padres.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, aunque no lo quisiera sabía que Hinata tenía razón, solamente había descargado su odio con Sasuke haciéndolo responsable de lo que no lo era.

\- Por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón.  
\- Alguien debe mantener la cordura en esta relación.  
\- ¡Oye que estas insinuando!  
\- Ahora yo debo hablarte de algo- haciendo un leve movimiento se puso de pie, pensó con cuidado sus palabras y cruzada de brazos le miró con severidad- quiero pedirte algo, una última voluntad…  
\- Basta Hinata, no te expreses de esa manera- le interrumpió con una voz apagada – Tú y yo viviremos muchos años juntos.  
\- No Naruto, ambos sabemos que mis días cada vez son más cortos, yo en verdad deseo que tú y yo dejemos de perseguir ilusiones, por favor, no nos hagamos más daño y seamos realistas, lo que yo quiero pedirte es que dejes de buscar una solución y tan sólo te quedes conmigo, quiero pasar mis últimos días a tu lado.

El rubio se arrodillo y con ambos brazos rodeo las piernas de la chica, escondió el rostro entre su vestido y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

-Lo siento Hinata, en verdad yo no puedo aceptarlo, por eso me fui a buscar la isla, pero lo que no te he dicho es que tuve éxito, encontré a una chica maravillosa que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarte, pero Orochimaru la aparto de nuestro lado, por eso estoy aquí.  
\- ¿Te has preguntado a costa de qué esa chica está dispuesta a ayudarnos? - las lágrimas también comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, le dolía en el alma verlo llorar con tanta desesperación -Por favor ponte de pie, me duele verte así.

Hinata comenzó a palidecer, las fuerzas se le habían ido, sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse débiles, de pronto su vista se nublo. Rápidamente el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, desesperado corrió hacía la casa, y el alivió se hizo presente, Gaara estaba justo ahí esperándolo.  
La pelinegra ya hacía recostada en su cama, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, Gaara había revisado sus signos vitales y todo parecía estar bien.

-Han sido muchas emociones por hoy, parece que eso la agoto.

El pelirrojo coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, ambos salieron de la pequeña casa para poder hablar.

-Tómatelo con calma Naruto, a veces quieres tragarte al mundo y no puedes obligar a Hinata a seguir tu paso.  
-Me siento tan culpable, parece que sólo sirvo para hacerle daño.  
-Sabes que eso no es verdad- le miró seriamente -pero debes de ser consciente de que la salud de Hinata empeora día con día.  
-Por eso debemos ir a salvar a Sakura de las garras de Orochimaru, quien sabe con qué propósito se la llevó.  
-Confía en Sasuke, él la traerá- antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gaara descifro la mirada de Naruto -Y no te sientas mal por lo que le dijiste, él sabe el daño que ha causado su padre y créeme que no hay día en que no se lo reproche.

Naruto echó un vistazo al cielo y se preguntó que estaría haciendo el capitán, si necesitarían su ayuda o no, pero sabía que lo mejor era quedarse ahí, su prometida lo necesitaba, y por más que le doliera admitirlo, debía aprovechar cada minuto que tuviera con ella, porque no sabía cuándo sería el último día que la podría sostener entre sus brazos.

El amor era algo tan preciado, pero también algo tan irónico, cuando por fin lo tenía en sus manos, sentía que la vida se le iba en ello.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 8!**

 **Daddy´s zombie killer y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y comentar, ese tipo de comentarios animan mucho a los que escribimos, porque a veces no vemos tanto interés en los lectores. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y conteste alguna de sus dudas. Neji es un hombre muy malo, en otro capítulo hablaremos más de eso, y Orochimaru no se quedará tranquilo.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sólo los tome prestado para este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Una vieja fortaleza se podía divisar desde varios kilómetros de distancia, la estructura se veía dañada por el paso de los años, la naturaleza parecía haberse adueñado del lugar. Aunque estaba rodeada por enredaderas de blancas flores, aun se podía distinguir el color gris de su estructura, algunas torres que la conformaban estaban destruidas, aquello le daba un aspecto lúgubre; para poder entrar se tenía que pasar por un puente, la puerta que servía de acceso era imponente, parecía advertir que quien entrara ya no podría salir.  
En su interior parecía una pequeña ciudadela llena de gente, el ambiente en el lugar era festivo, los hombres que se encontraban ahí bebían y reían como si no hubiera mañana.

Orochimaru era conocido como uno de los piratas con el legado temible y duradero, además, este había sido mentor de los piratas más reconocidos en los siete mares. El hombre tenía una cara pálida como la piel de una serpiente albina, cabello oscuro como la noche y unos ojos penetrantes que podían paralizar de miedo a quien los mirara fijamente. A pesar de su fuerte carácter, sus hombres le eran fieles, ya que él los había rescatado; entre sus filas se encontraban los huérfanos que había dejado la guerra, aquella fortaleza era el único hogar que conocían, y no importaba que fechoría planeara Orochimaru, para ellos la palabra de este hombre era como su religión.

A pesar de que habían pasado pocos días desde el día de su secuestro, Sakura sentía que había sido una eternidad, aunque no podía quejarse, la estaban tratando como una verdadera princesa, alimentándola, dándole ropas nuevas -que había usado más por obligación que de buena gana-, tenía una habitación bastante bonita como para estar en ese lugar, y los hombres a pesar de su fiera apariencia eran muy amables con ella.

La pelirosa no estaba considerada como prisionera, así que podía salir de su cuarto libremente, lo único que no le permitían era abandonar la fortaleza. Sakura salió al pasillo y recargo ambas manos sobre el barandal, observó con atención el bullicio que se llevaba a cabo, todos los días había un ambiente de fiesta, excepto cuando Orochimaru les asignaba una misión, y este parecía ser el caso. A lo lejos la joven observó como Sasori movía los brazos alterado, parecía tener una conversación con Obito, aquel hombre le causaba escalofríos, desde que había llegado a ese lugar él no la dejaba de ver, cualquier cosa que ella hiciera él la seguía con la mirada. Se preguntaba que pretenderían al secuestrarla, ya que hasta el momento no había ni siquiera visto a Orochimaru, el único que se había dirigido con ella era Sasori, el amable chico pelirrojo, su cabello le recordaba a Gaara, y eso hacía que en momentos se preguntara que estarían haciendo los piratas del barco Leviatán. Saliendo de su ensoñación vio como Sasori desaparecía entre las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, algo la hizo pensar que se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el pasillo comenzó a divagar, estaba segura de que Naruto iría por ella, después de todo se habían hecho una promesa, ella lo ayudaría a salvar a su prometida pasara lo que pasara, pero se encontraba preocupada por el estado en que lo había visto la última vez, todo por culpa de Neji. De pronto Sasuke vino a su mente, por algún motivo sentía que lo extrañaba, se sentía temerosa de sentir atracción hacía ese hombre, después de todo había sido él quien la había sacado de la seguridad de la isla, pero si nunca hubiera salido de la isla no hubiera sido capaz de conocer el mundo exterior, y entonces suspiró, pensaba que no había mejor manera de aprovechar sus últimos días.

La voz de Sasori la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Señorita Sakura, el amo Orochimaru exige su presencia en el salón principal.

Sakura solamente asintió. Con paso decidido camino al lado del pelirrojo, estaba curiosa de saber porque aquel hombre había esperado tanto para hablar con ella, por fin se enteraría del por qué la habían llevado a ese lugar, ella no se consideraba alguien importante como para causar tal alboroto, pero sabía que la fama de la isla la perseguía.

Furtivamente miró hacia abajo llamó su atención el gran alboroto que había, pero lo que hizo latir su corazón con fuerza fue una cabellera oscura, aunque no pudo cerciorarse de quien era el dueño ya que Sasori la condujo lejos de la vista de los demás.

-Sasori, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo tímidamente, pero con la esperanza de escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.  
-Claro- respondió tranquilamente mientras seguían caminando.  
\- ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto?  
-Señorita Sakura- ambos se detuvieron ante la gran puerta del salón – pronto te enteraras del porqué, pero será mejor que guardes tus preguntas para cuando estés con el amo Orochimaru -Y por tu bien, procura no alterarlo.

Entonces abrió la puerta y delicadamente la tomó de la mano haciéndola entrar. Ante sus ojos apareció un hombre alto y delgado, este se acercó para situarse delante de la joven, tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta sus labios, con una sonrisa siniestra la hizo caminar hasta el centro del salón, ahí la obligo a tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la gran mesa.

-Por fin nos conocemos...

Sasori hizo una reverencia para disponerse a salir, pero en ese momento entro Obito, ambos entendieron la mirada de Orochimaru, así que se quedaron al fondo del salón al lado de la puerta, como si supieran que algo estaba por pasar.

\- Y bien linda, ¿te han tratado bien? El vestido que llevas lo mande hacer exclusivamente para ti…  
-Me han tratado bien, pero debo recordarle que no soy un objeto para que hagan conmigo su voluntad -se puso de pie bruscamente- me han sacodo de mi hogar y ahora usted me tiene aquí desde hace días sin decir nada, es desesperante.  
\- ¡Siéntate! -gritó enojado

Su voz se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar haciendo temblar a la joven que de inmediato se volvió a sentar, sabía que había sido impulsiva sin obedecer a la advertencia de Sasori.

-No me gustan las personas malagradecidas- se pasó una mano por la oscura cabellera.  
-Lo siento- jugo con sus dedos nerviosa, aquel hombre tenía una voz intimidante, por el momento lo mejor era seguir siendo dócil para poder medir el terreno -Señor Orochimaru, aprecio mucho sus atenciones, pero quisiera saber con qué motivo me ha traído a este lugar.  
-Sakura… mmm ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? - la joven asintió- No sé qué te han dicho sobre mí, pero yo soy una buena persona -sonrió- todos los hombres que están a mi cargo algún día fueron pequeños niños desamparados, yo he hecho lo que sus gobernantes no pudieron, yo he cuidado de ellos… tu sabes, el reinado del fuego nos ha quitado mucho a todos- hizo una pausa para observarla, y beber un poco de vino - ¿aun recuerdas a tus padres? Me rompe el corazón saber que te los arrebataron cuando tan solo eras una niña.

Sakura se quedó helada ¿sería posible que Orochimaru supiera lo que el rey Fugaku había hecho con la gente de la isla sobre todo con sus padres? con disimulo jugo con su cabello, quería hacerle ver que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto sobre ella, era verdad que había muchos huérfanos que se habían refugiado bajo su tutela, pero no los había instruido por un buen camino, al contrario, había hecho de ellos criminales.

-Me gustaría ofrecerte mi fortaleza como un hogar, quiero que te quedes aquí.  
\- ¿A cambió de qué?  
-Obviamente a cambio de lo que solo tú sabes hacer- extendió su mano para tomar la de ella- te prometo que te protegeré de quienes te sacaron de la isla, porque gracias a ellos ahora todos sabemos que no eres parte de una leyenda, sino, una realidad, muchos ya saben de ti y si no te quedas aquí puede que alguien con malas intenciones te atrape.  
-No te necesitamos, para protegerla estoy yo.

Aquella voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba justo en la puerta.

-Te estábamos esperando, y veo que vienes con compañía

Sasuke camino con determinación hasta la mesa en la que estaban sentados, detrás de él se quedaron Sai y Suigetsu, Shikamaru custodiaba a Neji.

-Te traje un regalo, pero me temo que está demasiado adolorido como para hablar.  
-Por lo que veo a Neji no le fue muy bien, pero puedes quedártelo a mí ya no me sirve, su envidia y sus celos me fueron muy útiles, que hombre más triste, enamorado de alguien a quien no puede tener y por ello prefiere que muera a verla con otro, las relaciones ilícitas son muy desafortunadas.  
-No me interesa saberlo, ya ha causado suficientes problemas- Naruto vino a su mente.

Sasuke tomó asiento, conocía el carácter de Orochimaru, después de todo él había sido su mentor, sabía que cuando se mostraba más tranquilo y cordial era cuando había que temerle porque no se sabía cómo podía reaccionar o que estaría tramando.

-Querido justo llegaste cuando estábamos hablando sobre el pasado de la hermosa Sakura, sería interesante que habláramos del tuyo también.  
-No lo creo.  
-Tienen más relación de la que podrías imaginar.  
-Sasuke no lo escuches- murmuro Sakura negando con la cabeza y colocando su mano sobre la del chico, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.  
\- No tienes por qué preocuparte por el pasado de ambos, además, es de mala educación tomar las cosas ajenas.

Sasuke se puso de pie haciendo que Sakura lo imitara, apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven haciéndola sentir que todo estaría bien.

-Yo ya cumplí con traerte a tu pequeña rata espía, ahora me llevare lo que es mío- miró a la joven a los ojos -ella también merece estar con lo que es suyo- dijo recordando las palabras que Sakura le había dicho aquella noche en su camarote.

Ambos caminaron hacía la puerta, pero Obito y Sasori se colocaron frente a ellos.

-Lo siento- murmuro el pelirrojo.  
-Déjalos Sasori, son libres de irse, pero antes me gustaría que ambos me escucharan y después de eso ya será decisión de Sakura si se va con él o se queda- Orochimaru dirigió su penetrante mirada hacía los ojos de Sasuke -hazlo por los viejos tiempos.  
-Está bien- asintió el joven capitán.

Aunque sus manos se aferraban, la pelirrosa miró a Sasuke con temor, sabía que ese agarre no duraría para siempre, aunque lo que había pasado en la isla hace años no había manera de que otro lo supiera ella tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Sasuke ¿sabías que tu padre, el honorable Fugaku estaba desahuciado?  
-Esa información la desconozco, hace años que no sé nada de ese viejo.  
-Estaba tan desesperado que recurrió a mí para que le ayudara a buscar una isla en la que habitaban mujeres capaces de curar cualquier mal, me burle de él por ser tan ingenuo, debajo de toda esa rudeza se encontraba un hombre demasiado asustado- con gusto miro la cara de desconcierto de Sasuke -sabes, jamás creí que podría encontrar tal lugar, pero como tu padre me pago una generosa cantidad de dinero acepte hacerlo, y fue bastante fácil, mis hombres dieron con un viejo loco que decía tener la ubicación, así que simplemente se la di a tu padre.  
\- Así fue que dieron con la isla- murmuro Sakura, indirectamente Orochimaru también era culpable.  
-Realmente no creí que lo lograría, pero en unos meses regreso como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba más sano y fuerte que antes- su mirada se dirigió hacía Sakura -¿te gustaría contarnos que fue lo que hizo Fugaku para evitar la muerte?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a dañar a Sasuke con aquella historia, por más que le doliera que sus padres no estuvieran, él no tenía la culpa de las acciones de su padre.

-Supongo que aun eras pequeña para recordar todos los detalles, o quizá preferiste olvidarlo- soltó una carajada por el veneno en sus palabras – Querido Sasuke, tu padre elimino a todos los hombres de la isla, y obligo a una de las mujeres a que lo curara, tú ya has de saber por qué una curandera no puede ir contra la naturaleza, quitarle a alguien una enfermedad mortal conlleva la muerte.  
-Ese maldito, yo no lo sabía… no tenía manera de saberlo- miró horrorizado a Sakura.  
\- ¡Eso no es lo mejor! – gritó con alegría al ver el daño que estaba causando -la mujer que murió por tu padre, era la madre de Sakura.

El silenció se hizo presente, ni siquiera los jóvenes podían creer las coincidencias del cruel destino, ellos habían separado a Sakura de las únicas mujeres que consideraba su familia, lo que era peor es que la habían subido al barco del hijo del hombre que había causado la perdición de su especie, sobre todo la muerte de sus padres.  
La pelirrosa soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, pero en ningún momento se separó de Sasuke.

-Y bien Sakura, me gustaría saber qué piensas al estar sosteniendo la mano del hijo de un asesino.  
-Yo ya lo sabía- dijo casi para sí misma  
\- ¿Qué dices? No logro escucharte  
-Dije que yo ya lo sabía, desde el momento en que se presentaron en la isla pude reconocer esas facciones, se notaba que la sangre Uchiha corría por sus venas, pero aun así yo acepte ir con ellos, no es que no me importe lo que hizo Fugaku, pero no puedo culparlo a él por lo que su padre hizo- Sakura jaló del brazo a Sasuke para que la viera- tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes por qué cargar con los pecados de tu padre -después soltó la mano del joven y camino hacía Orochimaru -tu eres tan culpable como él, si no fuera por ti-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, parecía que las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca- jamás podría quedarme con alguien como tú, ellos me buscaron por un acto noble, pero puedo jurar que tu sólo me quieres para fines egoístas.

Orochimaru desenfundo su espada y la coloco frente a la joven de una manera amenazadora, haciendo que los demás se pusieran alerta, estaba decepcionado de la reacción de la joven.

-Eres una mujer muy estúpida, crees que no puedo obligarte a quedarte, si crees que con una simple negativa lograras salir de aquí, reconsidéralo, podría costarte la vida.

La espada de Orochimaru choco contra la de Sasuke, el capitán se encontraba colérico, con brusquedad coloco a la joven a sus espaldas para protegerla, ya no dejaría que nadie más la dañara.

\- Ya la escuchaste dijo que no, debes mantener tu palabra.

Orochimaru lo miro con odio, sus ojos ardían del coraje, no estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran como las había planeado. Con cautela enfundo su espada, y cruzo ambos brazos.

-Tienen el camino libre- señaló la puerta -adelante pueden irse.

Sin perder el tiempo la tripulación del Leviatán camino hacía la puerta, Neji fue abandonado en el proceso. Sasori y Obito se hicieron a un lado dejándolos pasar, Shikamaru sabía que todo estaba siendo demasiado fácil, quizá la sensación de libertad les duraría muy poco tiempo.  
Los cinco jóvenes caminaron con precaución por el largo pasillo que se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Sasuke permanecía implacable, serio sin dirigir ni una palabra, aunque Sakura lo exhumaba de toda culpa, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, su padre había dañado a su mejor amigo y ahora a ella, era demasiado lo que tenía que procesar, por un momento paso por su mente si lo mejor sería tomar el trono que le correspondía y así matar a su padre, pero sus pensamientos fueron corrompidos cuando lograron llegar a la puerta de entrada, ahí la voz de Obito les detuvo.

-Nunca me agradaste.  
-Ni tu a mí- sonrió con sorna  
-Quizá pienses que el amo Orochimaru fue demasiado blando contigo- desenfundo su espada.  
-Lo sabía, esa serpiente no tiene palabra- reclamó Shikamaru.  
-Es una buena oportunidad para acabar con esta disputa de una vez por todas, siempre me tuviste envidia, pero no es mi culpa ser mejor que tú.  
-Maldito arrogante.

Sasuke hizo a un lado a Sakura, sabía que Obito solo serviría de distracción mientras los demás subordinados de Orochimaru les impedían la salida, era un hombre de palabra, pero cuando se obsesionaba con algo no había manera de impedírselo, ahora la pelirrosa era su nueva obsesión y no descansaría hasta que la tuviera, los poderes de Sakura eran demasiado preciados como para dejarla ir.

-No tardare demasiado- le guiño el ojo a la pelirrosa

Sakura lo miró con ansiedad, lo que más deseaba era alejarse de ahí, ahora que había sabido esa parte de su historia deseaba decirle lo que su padre había hecho hace tres años, quería gritarle que ella había sufrido la misma suerte de su madre, pero si lo decía, si hablaba sobre las consecuencias que había tenido el curar a otro Uchiha, quizá no podría seguir adelante con los deseos de Naruto, se sentía egoísta por querer vivir un poco más, pero las actitudes de Sasuke la hacían querer estar con él cada día y conocerlo más.

-No podemos permitir que nuestra estadía aquí se prolongue más- susurró Shikamaru- lo más importante es que el capitán y Sakura salgan de aquí, así podrán reunirse con Naruto, no creo que a su prometida le quede mucho tiempo.  
-Estoy de acuerdo- Sai puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada -creo que es tiempo de hacer lo que mejor sabemos.  
\- ¿Beber? - se burló Suigetsu -creo que el tiempo se nos viene encima, bueno más bien los hombres de Orochimaru.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar a Sasori con cinco hombres más; Sasuke se debatía a duelo con Obito, las espadas de ambos echaban chispas, pero en una acción arriesgada Shikamaru detuvo una de las embestidas de Obito.

-Ahora o nunca Sasuke, llévatela de aquí.  
-No tienes honor si abandonas la pelea- gruño Obito mientras batallaba con Shikamaru.  
-En esta ocasión el honor es lo de menos- El pelinegro corrió hacía Sakura, y tomándola de la mano se dirigió a la puerta -Ninguno tiene permitido morir.  
-Hierba mala nunca muere- Sai camino junto con Suigetsu hacía los hombres que Sasori dirigía -cuídate maldito bastardo, y envía saludos a Naruto de nuestra parte.

La pareja salió del lugar empujando la enorme puerta de entrada, cruzaron rápidamente el puente sin mirar atrás, Sasuke confiaba demasiado en sus hombres como para dejarlos enfrentar esa situación solos, además, Shikamaru tenía razón, el tiempo se les venía encima y debían reunirse con Naruto.  
Los caballos que habían dejado en la entrada ya no estaban, seguramente se habían desecho de ellos, así que la única opción era seguir corriendo para no ser alcanzados. La tierra estaba húmeda por las recientes lluvias, lo que hacía el camino más difícil, Sakura no podía caminar bien debido al pomposo vestido que Orochimaru le había proporcionado. Lo mejor era caminar por las montañas para despistar a quienes les pudieran seguir, el camino sería peligroso, y lo único que les quedaba era confiar el uno en el otro.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bienvenidos al capitulo 9!**

 **Una disculpa a , el comentario que hice en la entrada pasada también iba dirigido hacía ti; Lia-uzumaki nee espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo!**

 **/**

\- Orochimaru tiene buen gusto.

Soltó Sasuke para romper el silencio, llevaban horas caminando sin descanso, y hasta ahora se había percatado de lo hermosa que lucía la pelirrosa en el vestido celeste de mangas largas combinado con adornos blancos, de pomposa falda y un corsé apretado. El chico la miró con pena, por tratar de alejarse lo más rápido posible, no había reparado en que la chica estaba exhausta y enlodada. Miró para todos lados, hasta que una pequeña cueva cautivo su atención, ese era el mejor lugar para descansar sin ser descubiertos.

-No es el lugar más lujoso, pero es lo único que te puedo ofrecer por el momento- la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a acomodarse.  
-No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Sasuke, tus hombres…  
-No son unos inútiles -le interrumpió- hemos estado en peores situaciones, además, lo que él desea no lo tienen ellos, así que de nada le sirve mantenerlos cautivos.  
-Pero, ¿y si alguno se encuentra herido? - nerviosa jugo con su cabello.  
-Te preocupas demasiado.

Cariñosamente acaricio la cabeza de la joven, le causaba gracia lo preocupada que estaba por los demás, y no se preocupaba por ella misma quien era la que se encontraba en peligro. Al sentir los ojos de ella sobre él, nervioso aparto su mano; incomodo dirigido su mirada al techo, acababa de recordar todo lo que Orochimaru había dicho, se sentía culpable por no poder detener a su padre, sentía que ya había sido suficiente, pero se encontraba confundido con respeto a lo que haría después de llevar a Sakura con Naruto, de lo único que podía estar seguro era que ella estaría mejor lejos de él. Por su parte Sakura no podía dejar de verlo, pensaba en lo preocupada que estaría si ella estuviera en el lugar de Sasuke, pero intento tranquilizarse y tener confianza, después de todo no eran niños, sino, piratas.

Al sentir el abismal silenció y ver la cara de desolación del joven, pasó saliva y tomó valor, parecía que había mucho de lo que tenían que hablar.

-Sasuke- se removió en su lugar para poder mirarlo frente a frente – Lo que Orochimaru te dijo es verdad, tu padre le hizo mucho daño a la gente de la isla, pero lo que yo te dije tenlo más presente, no te culpes por las acciones de tu padre- al no ver respuesta de su parte tomó aire y continúo hablando -al principio lo odie, lo odie con todo mi ser, pero al pasar de los años aprendí a perdonarlo, sabía que si no lo hacía, jamás dejaría vivir en paz el recuerdo de mis padres.  
-Tienes un gran corazón- acarició la mejilla de la joven -ese hombre no sólo te ha dañado a ti, hay cosas que desconoces sobre él, y los alcances que ha tenido su ambición, si tan sólo lo supieras, no creo que lo hubieses perdonado tan fácil.  
-Entonces cuéntame, libera tu alma conmigo, no cargues todo ese peso tu solo.

Con delicadeza coloco su mano sobre la mano del chico para hacerle sentir su apoyo, ella desconocía muchas cosas sobre el príncipe heredero, pero sabía que de los dos quien más necesitaba sanar las heridas del pasado era él.

-Cuando era pequeño tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Itachi, él era el legítimo heredero al trono del reino -bajo su mano del rostro de la joven y encogiéndose de hombros cruzo los brazos – debido al ajustado itinerario que él rey le imponía era difícil que conviviera con mamá y conmigo, se esperaba demasiado de él, después de todo el futuro rey debía ser fuerte, sin sentimientos y con un carácter que atemorizara a los demás, el rey Fugaku intento hacerlo a su manera, pero era imposible, ya que Itachi tenía un gran corazón, siempre ponía a los demás antes que a él- bajó la mirada pero el recuerdo de su hermano lo hizo sonreír fugazmente -siempre que nuestro padre se iba del reino, mi madre y yo aprovechábamos para pasar tiempo con él, fueron pocos los momentos pero los guardo con recelo en mi corazón- por fin la miro a los ojos, su expresión era fría – todo iba bien, hasta que un día ese hombre logro quebrarlo, mi madre se rebeló, quería protegerlo después de todo él también era casi un niño, así que Mikoto… mi madre, por fin se había atrevido a levantar la voz en contra de Fugaku, le exigió que lo dejara descansar unos días en la casa de campo que teníamos en los límites del reino, extrañamente él acepto.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Mikoto, conocía ese nombre muy bien, más de lo que hubiera querido.

-La casa tenía como vista principal un lago, él sabía nadar muy bien, pero yo no- repentinamente se llevó ambas manos a la cara cubriéndola de la vista de la joven - ¡Él murió por mi culpa! Yo lo mate Sakura, no soy mejor que ese hombre.  
\- Quien no daría la vida por las personas que ama, tu hermano tenía un gran corazón– dijo con la voz quebrada incapaz de consolar al joven.  
-Eso no es todo, cuando regresamos al castillo, el maldito no quiso dar sepultura a mi hermano y lo dejó en una fosa común, no dejó que mamá o yo le diéramos un entierro honorable, Fugaku se llenó la boca diciendo que la muerte de mi hermano había sido culpa de nosotros, que él era un cobarde y había encontrado la salida fácil para no hacerse cargo del reino; tiempo después nos hizo pagar lo que habíamos hecho, a mí me cedió el título de príncipe heredero y a mi madre la alejo de mí, no dejaba que ambos nos viéramos, y así comenzó la tortura; pasaron los años, parecía que con nada complacía al rey, y un día llego un mensajero para avisarme que mi madre había muerto, sabía que si ella ya no estaba no podía permanecer un día más en ese lugar, así que escape, jamás estaría al servicio de ese hombre otra vez.

Mikoto ¿muerta?, Sakura sintió una gran exaltación, no podía creer lo malvado que era ese hombre, haberle mentido de esa manera a su propio hijo, seguramente había tenido a la pobre mujer encerrada todo ese tiempo, y le había dicho eso a su hijo para manipularlo. Para no levantar sospechas, intento seguir el relato del joven, en cualquier momento su lengua amenazaba con soltarse y revelarle su secreto.

-Y te convertiste en pirata.  
-Así es, era mi única salida, Orochimaru recogía niños huérfanos, y aunque yo ya no era un niño me refugie en ese lugar creyendo que era lo único que podía hacer, así fue como conocí el mundo del contrabando, y sobre todo, conocí a lo que sabía la libertad; un buen día salí de ese lugar para hacerme de mi propio nombre, y conocí a Naruto, él me conto lo que la nación del fuego había hecho con su aldea, que se encontraba sin recursos y debía mantener a su prometida, juntos formamos la tripulación del Leviatán, y aunque los días pasaran sabía que mi pasado siempre estaría conmigo, el odio se ha acumulado con el paso de los años, jamás perdonare lo que mi "padre"- dijo con sarcasmo – hizo, trato a mi hermano como basura, dejó morir a mi madre y además, es el culpable de que mi mejor amigo sea huérfano.

Sakura se estremeció con la historia de Sasuke, ella sabía muy bien que muchos habían sufrido por culpa de la guerra, pero el reino que más daño había hecho era el del fuego; sintió un gran peso en el corazón, no culpaba al pelinegro por el odio que sentía hacía su padre, después de todo, saber que eres el hijo de un hombre tan malvado no debía ser fácil, parecía como si su vida era una cadena de desgracias. Sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada por él, lo rodeo con los brazos, tratando de hacerle ver que en ella podía encontrar un refugió, para su sorpresa Sasuke correspondió la acción devolviendo el abrazo, ambos habían encontrado un lugar en el mundo dónde por fin podían descansar.

El pelinegro la miró a los ojos, no se arrepentía de haberla atraído a su lado, desde el momento que la vio por primera vez, sintió simpatía en sus ojos, y ahora la atracción se había hecho mayor, quizá porque los pasados de ambos eran oscuros, él encontraba afinidad en ella, era como si solamente la pelirrosa pudiera entenderle. Con suavidad subió sus manos hacía su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella, acto seguido, la atrajo hacía su rostro y con dulzura deposito sus labios en los de Sakura fundiéndose en un primer beso. Sakura correspondió el beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no sabía si lo que sentía por el capitán era un simple capricho de la vida, o un amor que amenazaba con hacerse cada vez más intenso. Cuando ambos se separaron se miraron a los ojos, pero en los ojos color jade se podía ver el temor, por la mente de la pelirrosa paso el pensamiento de la muerte, sabía que sus días estaban contados y no podía atar al pelinegro a una vida llena de lamentaciones, de por sí ya había sufrido demasiado por su historia familiar como para que ahora ella se uniera a esa lista de desgracias; además sabía que no había sido del todo honesta con él, había un secreto que guardaba celosamente, y quizá había llegado el momento de revelarlo; suplico al cielo porque Sasuke no enloqueciera con lo que tenía que decirle.

-Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte- intranquila se puso de pie.  
-Sakura- extrañado por la reacción de ella, le imito poniéndose de pie -si es porque te he besado, lo siento si no es lo que deseabas, no quiero presionarte.  
-No, no es eso- se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva para admirar el atardecer- sólo que hay algo que no te he dicho, que quizá sea fundamental para que tomes una decisión.

Consternado el joven la siguió colocándose detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura; quería hacerle ver que con él ya no había nada que temer.

-Se trata sobre tu madre…

Bruscamente sintió como Sasuke la apartaba colocándola detrás suyo, parecía hipnotizado por una presencia masculina, Sakura miró sobre el hombro del capitán descubriendo lo que lo había puesto en alerta, Obito estaba frente a ellos mirándoles con el odio más puro, y con espada en mano se acercó a la pareja amenazando su tranquilidad. Lo que ella tenía que decirle había pasado a segundo plano, y quizá era mejor así, Sasuke no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

Continuara...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bienvenidos al capítulo 10!**

 **Daddy's zombie killer: pronto sabremos que paso con esos dos! gracias por seguir leyendo, espero este capitulo alimente tu curiosidad sobre Mikoto :3  
Tanairi rocio: Bienvenida! muchas gracias por leerme, a mi también me gusta más Naruto y Hinata ya que los encuentro muy tiernos y entregados el uno al otro, pero sin sasusaku no podemos llegar a ellos aun.**

 **Espero sigan al pendiente de mi historia y se animen a comentar.**

Chispas furiosas salían del choque de espadas, Obito y Sasuke se miraban fijamente sin perder la vista de los movimientos del otro; la noche había caído, pero ninguno mostraba cansancio, aunque grandes gotas de sudor caían por sus rostros. A la pelirrosa le ponía nerviosa la posibilidad de que su pelinegro saliera herido, sabía que si eso pasaba no podría detenerse y lo curaría sin importar que, pero aquello le traería consecuencias, limitaría sus días. No le quedaba de otra más que ser espectadora, se sentía impotente por no poder detener el enfrentamiento.

-Espero que lo estés disfrutando tanto como yo- Sasuke se limpió el sudor de la frente – te estoy dando años de terapia gratis, ese odio guardados en ti algún día tenían que salir.  
-Ese orgullo tuyo algún día te costara la vida- dijo imitando a su adversario al secarse el sudor- aunque no puedo negar que la preferencia que mostraba Orochimaru hacía ti me hacía enojar, pero cuando entendí, que lo hacía para ganarse tu favor…  
-Sé que lo hacía porque conocía mi pasado, pero de nada le sirvió a esa serpiente el haberme tratado de sobornar, mi única satisfacción es saber que sufrías cuando me prefería a mí en lugar de a ti, nunca me agradaste, eres demasiado rastrero y con una ciega lealtad hacía ese hombre.  
-Más lealtad de la que tu podrías tener, abandonaste a tus hombres por una mujer.  
-Mujer que evidentemente tu deseas -sonrió con sorna- ¿Crees que Sakura se fijaría en ti? Débil, de baja calaña y mal aspecto, además, no puedes esperar que con miedo alguien se aferre a ti.

Obito dirigió su mirada hacía donde Sakura se encontraba, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron pudo percibir el miedo en los ojos de la joven, cosa que a este lo satisfacía, al fin de cuentas, sentía pasión carnal por ella, no amor.

-En cuanto termine contigo, tomare mi premio- se relamió los labios- nada más satisfactorio que quedarme con la mujer que amas.  
-Eres demasiado estúpido- escupió sus palabras con furia.

Sus espadas volvieron a chocar con fuerza, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, aunque Obito comenzaba a cansarse, pero no se daría por vencido, sentía el odio que lo impulsaba, sólo tenía que recordar los días que se sintió en la sombra por culpa de Sasuke, y así seguir luchando con todas sus fuerzas. El capitán del Leviatán siempre fue de gran valor para Orochimaru por la sangre real que corría por sus venas, por ello le prefería sobre todos sus aprendices; Obito que había quedado huérfano desde que la guerra se había desatado había encontrado un refugió en el hombre de pálido aspecto, viéndolo como una figura paternal nunca se negó a ninguna de las ordenes que se le dieron, ni siquiera cuestiono porque hacía las cosas, el sólo quería la aprobación de su superior, y sobre todo, escuchar un "bien hecho" palabras que siempre escuchaba que le decían a Sasuke.

\- ¿Tan aburrido te resulta esto?

Preguntó Sasuke con un grito para sacar de sus pensamientos al muchacho. Cuando Obito logró regresar a la realidad tenía la espada de Sasuke apuntando directamente a su pecho, este ya hacía en el suelo y su espada estaba tirada a unos pocos metros de él, no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero el pelinegro era conocido por su rapidez, así que no le extrañaba. Aunque Obito siempre se había destacado por su honorabilidad en los duelos, esta vez no sería el caso, tenía que ganar fuera como fuera, no dejaría que su pasado lo siguiera torturando, era momento de terminar con todo. En cuanto Sasuke presión más la espada contra el pecho de Obito, este tomó un puño de tierra con la mano y lo lanzó hacía la cara de él, haciendo que retrocediera.

Sasuke intento desesperadamente quitarse la tierra de los ojos, no podía ver nada, pero si escuchar los pasos de Obito acercándose a él. Sakura miró la escena con espanto, sabía que el pelinegro estaba en desventaja, en cualquier momento Obito podría herirle de muerte. Sin pensarlo la pelirrosa se colocó frente a Sasuke protegiéndolo de la furia de Obito, pero este al sentir la presencia de la joven la tomó por la cintura para tratar de esquivar el ataque, pero el grito de ella lo hizo recuperar la vista más rápido. Los largos cabellos de Sakura habían sido cortados, de llegarle a la cintura ahora le llegaban hasta el hombro.

Los delgados cabellos rosados adornaron el lugar, Obito sonrió satisfecho, aunque no había logrado herir a Sasuke, había logrado hacerle daño a la mujer que él protegía. Victorioso se hinco para tomar un mecho de cabello y lo llevo hacía su nariz aspirando el dulce perfume de la joven.

-Tienes un gusto exquisito, pronto serás mía.

El pelinegro aún tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos, la chica permanecía atónita por las consecuencias de sus actos, realmente no se había detenido a pensar en lo que hacía, pero ya nada importaba, parecía que su vida estaba llena de sacrificios.  
Sasuke esquivo los ataques de Obito con maestría, el acto tan atroz que se había llevado acabo jamás sería perdonado, ahora el pelinegro sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Había jurado protegerla, sentía que le había fallado.

-No tendrás que vivir mucho tiempo con lo que hiciste, porque juro que no saldrás de aquí con vida.

Bruscamente arrojó a la pelirrosa a un lado para apartarla de la pelea, furioso corrió hacía su adversario, y como si estuviera fuera de sí arremetió contra la espada de Obito lanzándola fuera de su alcance; sin darle tiempo de reaccionar con fuerza pateó su estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo, con una mirada sanguinaria y carente de piedad lo miró fijamente y sin miramientos clavo la espada en el pecho del joven.

-Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio- clavo más la espada haciendo que Obito gritara de dolor -pero quise darte la oportunidad de que reflexionaras sobre tus acciones, no me puedes culpar a mí por tus traumas -se agacho acercándose al rostro del joven para que lo escuchara bien- Orochimaru jamás te quiso como a un hijo, sólo te utilizo para lograr sus propósitos, para él siempre serás un perro faldero más.

Sin cuidado sacó la espada del pecho de Obito, y la limpio con la ropa del chico, le desagradaba su sangre. Sakura miró la escena con terror, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan despiadado, asustada retrocedió un paso cuando él se acercó a ella.

-Jamás lo vuelvas a hacer- le grito- te exijo que no vuelvas a poner tu vida en riesgo, ahora sólo fue tu cabello, pero pudo haber sido peor, no me arrebates las ganas de vivir que he conseguido al estar a tu lado.

Delicadamente paso sus dedos por el cabello rosado, sintiendo la textura irregular que había adquirido por ser cortado por una espada. Enojado sintió el miedo de la joven, así que la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

-No me mires así, no quiero que me temas, además, esto lo han provocado tus ridículas acciones- soltándola la tomó por el brazo y la hizo caminar lejos del cuerpo de Obito -no te preocupes por él, se desangrara rápidamente y morirá.

La luna ya estaba en su punto más alto, las estrellas adornaban el cielo oscuro, Sakura y Sasuke no tenían más remedio que seguir su camino sin descanso, habían perdido demasiado tiempo, y aun había deudas que saldar.

Hinata miraba la luna con melancolía, el clima le recordaba a la noche en que la nación del fuego había arrasado con su pequeña aldea, como con todas sus fuerzas se apegaba a su hermana menor mientras permanecían escondidas en un bosque cercano; con terror había escuchado como las hojas que adornaban el suelo crujían, entre la oscuridad era difícil ver, pero aun así ambas niñas cerraron los ojos esperando que todo estuviera bien, de un momento a otro sintieron la luz de la luna iluminando sus rostro y frente a ellas estaba un chico rubio con una enorme sonrisa, desde ese momento Hinata supo que todo estaría bien. Al día siguiente los jóvenes descubrieron para su desagrado que todo estaba destruido, la aldea se había resumido a cenizas y ya no había nadie, sólo quedaba el recuerdo de tiempos mejores.  
La pelinegra quitó la vista de la ventana para dirigirla a la cama de su habitación, ahí descansaba Naruto, quien se había visto vencido por el sueño, desde que él había regresado no había minuto que no estuviera al pendiente de ella, era como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido a como diera lugar. Con delicadeza camino por la habitación para no despertarlo, y se situó al lado de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza rememoro los años anteriores; Naruto siempre había cuidado de Hanabi y de ella, cosa que a su primo Neji nunca le había agradado, parecía como si este hubiera preferido que aquella noche la nación del fuego las hubiera arrasado con sus vidad, a que estuvieran con el rubio, había algo en esos dos que no les permitía llevarse bien, cosa que la lastimaba profundamente ya que eran su única familia; pero un día de primavera todas las peleas entre ambos hombres se hicieron a un lado, un hilo de sangre resbalo por la nariz de la chica y después hubo silenció, ya hacía en el suelo inconsciente, nadie sabía la causa. Hasta que Naruto logro conseguir un médico que examinara a su amada, el resultado dejó atónitos a todos, Hinata tenía un tumor maligno que poco a poco acabaría con su vida. Ella amaba a ese hombre, lo amaba más que a su propia vida y por lo tanto verlo partir para conseguir una solución le dolió en el alma.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, quería que el fuera feliz, aunque no fuera con ella. Le conmovía profundamente todo lo que él había hecho por ella, al grado de pasar de un simple chico de campo a ser un pirata; ambos habían perdido su juventud por culpa de la guerra y habían tenido que crecer muy rápido, pero él no tenía por qué detener su felicidad por la enfermedad de ella.

Repentinamente Naruto tomo su mano, el joven había despertado hace un momento. Con delicadeza hizo que se recostara al lado de él, y le acarició el cabello como si fuera una frágil flor. Con amor beso sus labios y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho para que escuchara los latidos de su corazón.

-Te prometo que las cosas estarán bien… pronto todo va a cambiar.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos entregándose a la noche, el jamás había hecho una promesa en vano.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó con un toquido en la puerta de madera; Gaara estaba impaciente.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? - perezoso abrió los ojos y vio fijamente al pelirrojo -Sé que dormir en el suelo no es muy cómodo, pero no te vengues despertándome tan temprano.  
-Idiota- susurró y le arrojó una manta para que se cubriera -Me han avisado que han visto a Sasuke no muy lejos de aquí.  
-¿Y Sakura?- se apresuró a preguntar  
-Viene con él.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que el joven alebrestado se apresurara a ponerse las botas y así salir corriendo a toda velocidad en el encuentro de la pelirrosa.

Por fin el sol brillaba con fuerza, su deseo más grande estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, lo que no sabía era a costa de que.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
